SAO: In The Name Of God
by dimer2003
Summary: "Thou shalt not kill" -Sixth commandment. When all hope is lost people often turn to religion to save them. SAO is no different as we witness the story of Gideon, the Hero of Faith, a great fighter as he tries to survive and fullfill his duty. Will he suceed? Or will he die trying in the name of God? Rated T for occasional language.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

_**Depending on when you read this I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I unfortunately don't have a stable schedule for uploads but I can assure you that I'll definitely upload once a week. I apologize for any grammar mistakes you might find while reading since I'm not a native English speaker. All reviews are welcome as they help me improve my writhing skills a lot more than you might initially think. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**_

Chapter 1

34th floor, 11th January 2024

It has been over a year the start of the death game and the pkers are the most they've ever been, hunting loners and low-lever players. It was just another quiet night on the 34th floor. The floor itself was populated mostly of dense forests and low-lever players.

Two girls are walking through the forest with their small swords in their hands and a terrified look on their faces.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave the rest of the group."

"Agreed. Let's just get to the nearest town." They're shaking but it's not the monsters they're scared of but rather the pkers and criminals since their level is high enough to kill a monster but not a pker. They were rather young, sixteen years old, and they were both beautiful. The one that was leading had bright brown hair and brown eyes while the other one was slightly shorter and with purple hair and blue eyes.

They continue walking until they spot a green player in the distance. He approaches the two girls and although they are scared he seems to be friendly.

"Are you lost girls?"

"No we were just walking to the town to get some sleep."

"You shouldn't be out here on your own."

"We can take care of ourselves." Only one of the girls spoke since the other one was too scared and was hugging to her friend's arm.

"Pkers are everywhere these days. Case in point, me."

"You?"

"Yes me. With, my friends here we're going to steal your stuff and probably kill you." As he said that five other orange players revealed themselves from behind the trees with their weapons already drawn out. The girls were surrounded and probably had their fates already sealed.

"Wait we'll give you anything just don't hurt us." They were now shaking even more intensely than before. She threw her sword on the ground and was shortly followed by her friend. It was clear to them that they stood no chance and that their only chance of surviving was to plead for mercy. The pkers laughed at the embarrassment of the two girls.

"Thou shalt not kill. Have you ever heard of that? " Another man appeared from the trees behind the pkers and he was no different from them since he wore a black cloak and a black cowboy hat so the girls assumed he was another pker but he was something completely different. His face was hidden in the darkness and he somehow seemed more intimidating than the rest of the pkers despite the fact that he had a green indicator.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I am Judgment."

"If you know what's good for you, you'd leave."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

"We're six and you're one. You can't beat us."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe not. I guess we'll find out." He was strangely calm and confident as he drawed his sword from his side to face the pkers. The girls were as surprised as the pkers at this player's braveness or stupidity and although he stood no chance he did the sign of the cross, took a deep breath and charged the unorganized pkers.

He is fast and precise with his blows. A slash of the stomach knocks the first pker down while another one approaches him to strike with his spear. He is blocked and the man breaks the spear in half and proceeds to slash his neck. Two down, four to go. The rest of the pkers took a step back but they mastered the courage to charge. The man ducked or avoided their swings and took out another two with almost no effort.

"Ready to give up?"

"Go to hell." The pker said as he charged with his long axe in his hand. Before he can even hit him, the pker is cut down. The last pker throws down his sword and gets down on his knees. The man made it seem easy, he didn't even shed a sweat while he was fighting.

"Please don't kill me." He cried out. The man approached him.

"You really are an idiot. Take a look to your friends. Are they dead?"

"No. I-I don't understand." Indeed the pkers weren't dead as their bodies where still there but they were rather paralyzed as evident by their health bar.

"I don't kill. I punish and I give the chance of redemption." He took out a teleport crystal he had ready and handed it to the pker.

"What's this?"

"Your chance of redemption. It's set to teleport you to the prison in the starting town. Go there with your friends and pray that you're forgiven." The man said these words with a gentle voice and not as an enemy but rather as a friend giving advice.

"Thank you. I'll do that." He did as he was instructed and the man approached the girls who were even more terrified. He took one of their swords that was lying down and took a look at it.

"This is a pretty nice sword. A bit too small for my taste but whatever fits you best."

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Name's Gideon. And you are?" She handed her the weapon back.

"I'm Elisa and my friend here is Phoenixia. Thanks for saving us."

"I'm just doing my duty."

"Your duty?"

"It's a long story we don't have the time for. Where were you going before the pkers showed up?"

"We were heading to the town."

"I am intrigued as to why you're all alone in the night."

"It's a long sto-"Before Elisa could finish her sentence, Phoenixia sprung to life.

"We got separated from our party."

"I see. I can escort you to the town just to make sure you arrive safely."

"Thanks but we can take care of ourselves."

"Yes I can see that." He was obviously referring to the pker encounter. She was instantly silenced.

"So what were you talking about earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know the whole 'thou shalt not kill'."

"It's the sixth commandment. I don't expect you to know it since I highly doubt you're Christian."

"We are not. Are you a Christian?" She said that in a suspicious voice, not completely trusting him.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing." At that point they had already started making their way towards the town.

"From where I'm standing you look like a fanatic." As strange as it may sound he wasn't offended at all.

"Maybe I am. You're going to have to find out for yourselves."

"Wait are you the Hero of Faith everyone's been talking about."

"What do you think? Am I?"

"I think you are."

"Are you really him? I always wanted to meet him." Phoenixia said with a voice full of excitement.

"Why do you want to meet him?" He said with an intrigued voice.

"Because he is really cool and a great fighter."

"Well are you him?"

"Do any of you know where the name came from?" They both looked at each other and realized that neither of them knew.

"My name, Gideon, isn't just a random name I came up with. It's the name of a saint from the bible who came to be known as the Hero of Faith."

"So you are the Hero of Faith."

"I am. But a name is nothing more than a word or a decoration or perhaps even a warning. These things mean nothing."

"Your name strikes fear in the hearts of pkers. In my opinion it's not nearly as cool as The Black Swordsman but it's still pretty cool."

"Thanks." A silence followed as the group walked through the forest.

"You girls have any idea who those pkers were or why they would want to kill you."

"No we don't know anything." Elisa clearly became nervous as evident by her shaky voice.

"Calm down it's just a question. I don't expect you to know anything."

"Yeah I don't know what happened to me there. I'm fine now."

"How come you don't talk much, Phoenixia?"

"I usually screw up when I talk so I let Elisa do most of the talking."

"I see. I once had a friend like that whose mouth almost killed us."

"Where is he now?" Phoenixia said naively but Elisa already knew the answer and gave her friend a serious look.

"He's ummm… in a better place."

"I'm sorry."

"Have you ever lost someone close to you?"

"No. We joined together to SAO."

"Then I'll pray that you never experience something like that."

"Thank you, I guess."

"It's a great thing to have a real life friend in this 'game', someone you can trust and you know." He got lost in his thoughts for moment, remembering his past even though he didn't want to.

"Are you ok?"

"I know it might seem strange to you or even weird that a teenager, in the same age as you I presume, is so religious. But I can assure you that in this godforsaken place there are far worst things than a fanatic to worry about. If anything it should comfort you that I am a fanatic and not terrify you."

"And why would it comfort us?"

"Because I'm not going to kill or steal from you which are both forbade in Christianity as in most religions"

"I guess you're right." As they continued to walk they finally spotted the lights of the town in the distance and they entered the small but safe town. Quickly they entered an inn to get some sleep. At last Gideon's face was revealed in the light of the inn but his appearance wasn't anything special as he was pretty normal with dark brown hair and eyes. They had a quick meal in complete silence and rushed to their bedrooms to get some sleep.

"Good night, girls."

"Wait! Are we going to see you again tomorrow?"

"Do you want to see me again?"

"Maybe." She said in a quiet voice, unsure about her answer.

"If you truly want to, you'll see me."

"I want to see you again!" Phoenixia said as she came out of her room to meet them at the hallway.

"Good night." He said and immediately shut his door. Elisa thought of knocking his door but why would she do that. Gideon couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was his memories haunting him or maybe he just didn't want to sleep but all the time he spent in bed, his mind couldn't think of anything else but his past. He was trapped in never ending circle of memories and he couldn't think of a worst pain but that was his routine since a long time ago. He just wanted it to stop.

But he was saved when someone knocked on the door. He rushed to open the door and to his surprise it was Phoenixia that had knocked.

"Hey I can't sleep so I wondered if you were awake as well."

"Why didn't you go to Elisa?"

"If you don't want me here I can leave."

"No please don't." He sounded desperate and as she turned away to leave he grabbed her hand but after an awkward moment he let her go. "It just seems strange that you'd come to me first."

"I know Elisa's asleep since she's so tired every day and I don't want to wake her up."

"Please come in." He was relieved to see her since a friendly conversation is exactly what he needed to calm himself down. They sat down, Gideon on a wooden chair and Phoenixia in his bed.

"So where are you headed now?" She asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"I am headed to the starting town to check on the pkers that attacked you and to meet some friends."

"Great we're headed there as well. We can leave together."

"Sure although I think you should ask Elisa first before you ask me to accompany you."

"I'm sure she's fine with it."

"If she's fine with it then I'd be happy to join you."

"Great!" She was really excited and as she calmed down Gideon began to talk again.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"What happened and you got separated from your party?"

"We had a disagreement over a drop and Elisa started to fear for our lives and we sneaked out the night we got attacked."

"Was she just paranoid or did they really threaten you?"

"We weren't on the best of terms with the 'leader' of the party but I'm sure they wouldn't have done anything."

"I see."


	2. Chapter 2:The Order

Chapter 2

34th floor, 12th January 2024

After their short conversation Gideon and Phoenixia went to bed and they were fortunate enough to get some sleep before the sun rose. When the sun did rise, the two girls met Gideon in the restaurant beneath their bedrooms and joined him.

"Good morning!" Phoenixia said excited as she rushed towards the table where Gideon was seated, at the far back of the restaurant.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Ladies? Aren't you formal first thing in the morning?" Elisa said, raising an eyebrow.

"I always wanted to say that, for obvious reasons." Elisa giggled as Phoenixia looked on confused.

"I didn't get it."

"You don't have to. You're too innocent."

"What does that mean? Was it a dirty joke?" Gideon and Elisa looked at each other and nodded affirmatively to Phoenixia.

"Why don't you take a seat?" As they sat down his face went form cheerful to extremely serious.

"What's up?"

"You girls have to be very careful now that you're headed to the starting town."

"Why? Our HP can't drop while on a town."

"The Army has taken over and they demand 'taxes'. You have to be careful since two girls alone are easy prey for the trained and well equipped Army soldiers."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Phoenixia said in a worried voice.

"No there has been a change in plans and it appears that I can't come with you."

"But… we need you." Gideon was caught by surprise as was Elisa but instead of saying anything she lowered her head and didn't speak.

"Eh? You are not serious. I'm sure you'll be just fine without me." He was met with silence until a few moments later when Elisa finally broke it.

"We discussed it, and we decided that you should really come with us."

"That's it? Listen, it's not that I don't want to accompany you it's that I can't."

"What do you mean? Are we a burden to you?"

"No it's more…complicated than that."

"Maybe you can't come with us but maybe we can come with you."

"That's even worse!"

"We are not going to bother you or be a nuisance if that's what you're worried about."

"What makes you want me to accompany you so much?"

"Well… it's because we feel safe with you." She said in quiet voice. "And we don't have anywhere else to go."

"I see. If you really want to come I can arrange something but you will have to promise that you'll do exactly as I say." He wasn't so sure about the idea that popped into his head but he couldn't let them all alone and the girls happy with the outcome smiled and agreed.

"Thanks!" They both said as he sighed at his future.

"Let's go. We don't have all day."

"Where to?"

"We're headed to the 2nd floor."

"Really? I thought you were going to the frontlines or something."

"I'm not part of the clearing group or a guild for that matter."

"Then why are you going to the 2nd floor."

"I'm meeting some friends and so are you."

"What… kind of friends?"

"The kind you don't piss of. Still want to come?" The girls looked at each other and nodded affirmatively. "Ok then. Let's get going."

After entering the 2nd floor they headed to Marome Village, the settlement furthest away from Urbus, the main settlement of the 2nd floor. On their way there they encountered a green player going in the same direction as them who, when he saw them, stopped and waited for them to catch up. When they eventually did catch up he smiled and embraced Gideon.

"How long has it been?"

"Since the last meeting."

"Feels like a long time ago, Gideon."

"I know. And we have so much to discuss."

"Not pleasant stuff that's for sure."

"We never discuss about pleasant stuff, do we?"

"You know when the last time that happened was."

"That's all I've been thinking about."

"Me too." He then noticed the two girls behind Gideon. "And who might you be?"

"I am Elisa and this is Phoenixia. We're friends of Gideon." He then looked at Gideon with a goofy smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gideon realized the reason for the smile. "Oh god, it's not what you think, you pervert." The teenager, as he was the same age as Gideon, then started laughing at his friend's reaction.

"I'm sorry it's just too funny to think about it." After calming himself he turned to the girls. "Where are my manners? I am Knightmare. Pleased to meet you." He was the exact opposite of Gideon in terms of appearance as he wore bright red and white equipment. He was clearly a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath.

"Shall we get going already? We'll be late again." They once again started moving towards the village.

"Ok, real talk. What are they doing here? You, of all people, should know that revealing our identity is treason and is heavily punishable." He whispered as they walked.

"I know that because if you remember I helped put those protocols in place."

"Then why are they here?"

"They would like to join us." Knightmare burst out laughing.

"You're joking, right?" He received a serious look from Gideon.

"Do I seem like I am joking?"

"Look I don't like judging people from just appearance but I doubt they can pass the test."

"I have faith in them."

"What happened and you're putting your life on the line for them? You know what happens if they fail."

"Yes I do. But I can't leave them alone."

"Why not? You're our best soldier and I'd hate to lose like this."

"They remind me of our friends."

"Oh shit." He turned to the girls and told them to stop so that everyone could rest and so that they could have this conversation with a bit more privacy as he pulled Gideon away from the girls.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"They don't even look like them."

"I know but their characters are identical to our friends. Especially Elisa, she reminds me of… her."

"I see. You know that I'll always support you and this time is no different."

"Thanks."

"If they don't kill us on sight, you owe big time."

"We'll be fine. Let's go." They joined the girls and kept moving.

"I don't know how you can be so confident sometimes."

"I have faith."

"Spare me the religious philosophy."

"Fine, Mr. Atheist." After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at the village and Gideon and Knightmare entered it with the girls staying behind to wait for Gideon to come pick them up 'when the time is right' as he said. As they entered the village they encountered a big crowd assembled at the center of the village and they walked right through it only to find a red-haired teenager standing on top of a fountain ready to give a speech. The crowd itself was huge with about a hundred or more people and it was at the same time very silent. Among the crowd there were a lot of people from a variety of guilds but most of them were members from the Army.

"Fashionably late as always, Gideon."

"Spare me the lecture, Anton."

"Care to explain your late arrival."

"I was busy."

"Busy with what? Drinking and sleeping."

"I was busy learning our new enemy."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll discuss that at the end but first what news do you bring us, Knightmare."

"The Army has removed our soldiers from tax collection duty thus making the first floor even more dangerous. Furthermore, we've stopped six more attacks since the last meeting with the largest one being stopped by Gideon on his own as always." Everyone started applauding Gideon except for Anton.

"Is that all?" After receiving a nod from Knightmare he started talking again.

"Now, on the matter at hand. Me and Gideon called this meeting because we share a concern about the future of our order. An orange guild named the Laughing Coffin was formed twelve days ago. At first glance we thought they were the typical orange guild who kill for money but they're something different. Their leader isn't only smart but he is sadistic and so are his followers. At the moment they are consolidating their power and haven't attacked anyone yet but when they do we have to be ready to face them. At the moment they pose the number one threat to SAO and our order." As he finished, he left everyone stunned but not Gideon who climbed onto the fountain to continue the speech.

"We have an informant inside the guild but I don't think he'll last long enough to be of any further use to us. They don't have that many members yet and they are extremely hard to locate but we have to destroy them no matter the cost because the longer we wait the more members they will recruit." After saying that Gideon signaled Knightmare with a nod to bring the girls.

"We have to be on high alert for any unusual attacks in the future."

"And we have to recruit more members to replenish our ranks." He was referring to the girls who he had briefed on the way and they happily agreed to the idea but he was still worried about them. At last the girls were presented to the crowd who remained silent to Knightmare's surprise. "Brothers, I present you with our newest recruits, Elisa and Phoenixia."

"What is this?" Anton completely surprise asked Gideon.

"Are you deaf? They are our newest recruits."

"And how do you expect them to pass the test."

"I don't know how and frankly I don't care but they will."

"You're crazier than I thought."

"You have no idea."

"I think that we should test them before anything else, don't you think brothers?" Knightmare interrupted their little argument.

"Indeed we should although we all know it's pointless but for the sake of the rules let's begin the test. And Gideon, you won't be fighting and neither are you Knightmare."

"Why not?" Gideon expected that Knightmare or he would be the ones to fight them as per usual.

"Isn't obvious that you'll let them win. I will fight them." Gideon and the girls were shocked but they remained calm. The test itself was created to test the physical and mental abilities of the recruits. It included a duel and various exercises which all took place on the same day with one break in between them.

"Very well. Let the trials begin!" The crowd cheered as this was a rare but exciting event for them.

The girls successfully passed the exercises to everyone's surprise. The exercises weren't easy but somehow they did it. After that the break took place and Gideon went to congratulate them, motivate and consult them on Anton's strategy.

"Girls, you did amazing and I know you're tired but the duel is all that's left and I believe that you can do it."

"Can we? He seems pretty good."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine, just remember that he underestimates you and use that to your advantage. Fast attacks are his weakness. Phoenixia, you're first."

"Wish me luck!" She always happy and always smiling even in the face of death she never lost her cheerful attitude.

She stepped in the middle of the crowd and faced Anton with her small but fast blade. Anton was a shield type with a large one handed sword and a shield bearing the Army's insignia and colors. In truth she stood no chance to the highly experienced Anton and Gideon knew that but as the battle started and as it kept on going the only thing he would do was pray to God that they are saved. That's all he did and he didn't even once raise his head to watch the battle itself but only when the crowd would cheer, signaling the end of the duel. To everyone's surprise she won but Gideon knew that something was up but he had all his attention to the next duel.

Like last time, Elisa stepped forward and faced Anton and again to everyone's surprise she won and was given a choice at the end. Whether to spare or kill Anton and that was the last trial. The correct action was to spare him and as Gideon expected she passed. The last test was created to ensure that the order's members wouldn't try to profit from the players they were suppose to be protecting.

After the duel everyone applauded the girls and Gideon went and embraced them both with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you ok? You're crying." Elisa asked while Gideon was hugging her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just so happy you passed."  
"Ok I guess." She was confused but didn't give it much attention. After getting his act together and while the girls were celebrating with the rest of the members in a local tavern, Gideon approached Anton and sat beside him on the fountain where all this had began.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you let them win but I don't know why."

"If you think I did it because of you, you'd be terribly mistaken. I don't like you and I doubt you are very warm towards me either."

"Then why did you let them win?" Neither of them spoke to each other with an aggressive tone but they really didn't like each other.

"You're influential within our order like me and with a terrible storm coming we will be tested and a war between us is something the order can't handle."

"I see. I guess you're right. Good night, Anton." He left him and joined everybody else on the tavern. There were happy songs being played and plenty of drinks to go around. Phoenixia was the heart of the party but Elisa quietly sat on a table happily drinking her drink. Gideon then climbed on a table and raised his cup while everyone else and the music stopped to listen to what he had to say.

"What else can I say to our new recruits other than welcome to The Order Of the Unknown Templars!"


	3. Chapter 3:The Vows

Chapter 3

8th floor, 13th January 2024

The Order of The Unknown Templars, or The Order for short, was a secret order tasked with protecting the players of SAO from the pkers. Originally founded by Knightmare, Gideon, Anton and a handful of well-trained men it now consist of a little more than a hundred members all of which are well trained and well equipped. Almost all the members are a part of another guild with Gideon being a notable exception. They all work towards accomplishing the Order's duty with their own way.

The Order's headquarters are located on the 8th floor but unlike most guilds they don't hold meetings over there but rather on random floors chosen by the founders. The 8th floor was picked because of its terrain as it is very difficult to walk around unless you know where you're going. Every member can call for a meeting but they have to give a sufficient enough reason for the meeting to happen and when it does happen all members have to be present. There is no hierarchy as all members are equal but influence is a big thing within the order and the two members with the highest influence being Anton and Gideon.

Influence is especially important when a vote is called by another member but these almost never happen. Only four times has a vote been approved with the first one being the most important as that was the vote that decided whether the Order would join the clearing group. The overwhelming majority rejected such a proposal stating that the Order has its own duty to perform. The rest of the votes decided whether to take action that could endanger the secrecy of the Order and the lives of its members. When a new member is accepted into the order they are given a wooden cross to wear around their neck to signify their membership in the Order and a ceremony is held on the 8th floor where they take their vows in front of all the members.

The Order has a lot of influence from outside their ranks as many people support their cause and wish to help them as much as they can which mostly means being part of a communication network to inform other members of a variety of things like a change in plans or an attack happening. That's how Gideon knew about the change in the floor the meeting would take place while he was on the 34th floor. The communication network that the Order has is quite impressive considering the level of secrecy that has to be kept. The Order doesn't accept donations for their cause as they feel that it would benefit the players more than them and they also don't take loot from any combat that may take place. They are also forbid from killing their enemies unless they absolutely have to and they instead capture them and sent them to prison. This is possible by a paralytic poison that is injected in the blades of all the members when they join the Order and it activates once it touches another player.

They usually form groups to attack pkers but Gideon has defied that as he acts on his own.

The Order isn't an official guild but rather a community where you don't have to be a Christian to be a part of but you have to believe in equality and you have to be willing to die before you give up the Order. That has happened only once before when a member was captured and tortured by an orange guild but he refused to give up the Order as seen and told by an informant as he was unable to do anything to help him. The brave man came to symbolize dedication within the Order as he gave his life for it. The pkers who did this were investigating the Order but they were imprisoned a few days later after a successful attack on their headquarters by an assault party led by Gideon and consisting of forty men. When such attacks happen the clearing group happily takes responsibility even though they don't do anything and without the knowledge of Kirito or the KoB since they would never approve something like this and would investigate to find out who really did it.

The greatest part of being part of the Order is the parties that are thrown on holidays such as Christmas or after a successful attack where, as all the members can attest to, drink is just endless and music makes you forget that you live in SAO.

Before the ceremony was held, so the new recruits could take their vows, most of the members were located in Frieven, the main settlement on the 8th floor where Gideon and the girls had spent the night. Gideon was happy but concerned about the girls and before they departed from Frieven he went and knocked on Elisa's door.

"I am coming." She went and opened the door and to her surprise it was Gideon.

"May I?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?" They sat down around a small table.

"No everything is as it's supposed to be."

"Then why are you here?"

"If I bother you I can leave."

"No please stay."

"Truth be told I'm concerned that you don't know what you're signing up for. The Order is a commitment that you have to honor until you die. You can still back out but once you take your vows you can't back out anymore. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah we're sure. We don't have anything left and anywhere to go and here we can do some good."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What happened yesterday when … you know…you hugged me?" She was blushing but she had lowered her head to hide it.

"Yes, I apologize for my behavior yesterday I just got carried away. It won't happen again."

"You don't have to apologize, I was just not expecting it."

"Neither was I."

"Who do I remind you of?"

"You overheard my conversation with Knightmare, didn't you?"

"It was hard to ignore, but yeah I accidentally heard you two talking." He smiled and said.

"Maybe some day I'll tell you but until that day comes you'll just have to guess."

"You weren't always a loner, were you?"

"No I was not. I had friends and now I only have Knightmare."

"If you don't want to answer me that's fine but what happened to them?"

"They're dead but I don't want to go into further detail."

"That's alright. I understand how you feel."

"NO YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL." She was terrified at his reaction but she didn't say anything as he left the room. She wanted to leave him alone but curiosity got the better of her and she went to find Knightmare to hopefully get some answers. Knightmare was talking to some members of the Order inside a local tavern. She approached him and asked for some privacy which the other members happily gave.

"What's up and you want to speak to me alone?"

"I'm concerned about Gideon."

"What did he do again?"

"No it was my fault. I asked him about your conversation in the woods."

"Besides the fact that you shouldn't have heard anything you should know better than to ask about such a subject."

"Will he hate me?"

"Of course not but leave him alone for a bit and I'll go and speak to him. We've gone through a lot, him and me and he'll talk to me."

"Can you tell him how much I am sorry?"

"I will. Don't worry about him."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to, just don't bring up such a subject again, ok?"

"Yeah I got it." He then left and went to find Gideon while she stayed at her seat. Shortly after he left Knightmare found Gideon deep into the woods sitting under the shade of a tree.

"Dude, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I just snapped."

"Yeah you scared the shit out of that poor girl."

"I didn't want to. You understand me."

"I do, but sitting here won't do you any good."

"I know, I just don't know how to face her again after yelling at her."

"She's really sorry so here's what you're going to do. You're going to go and apologize and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"You think?"

"I am sure of it, trust me."

"Fine, when's the ceremony?"

"We'll leave in about ten minutes so do what you have to do and fast."

"Ok I am going. Wish me luck." He said as he ran towards the village.

"YOU DON'T NEED IT. You never did." Gideon arrived at the tavern and quickly entered it and approached Elisa.

"Hey."

"Hey. Look I wanted to apologize about my outburst."

"You don't have to. You had your reasons and I respect that."

"Thank you and I promise you that some day I'll tell you all about my past. I'm just not ready right now."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." While Knightmare was coming back he encountered Phoenixia on his way and she approached him.

"You spoke to him, didn't you? Elisa told me what happened."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is but what do you think. Are they going to get together?"  
"Only time will tell but we don't have to interfere no matter how much we want to."

"You're right. They'll have to work it out in between them."

"Let's go. We don't want to be late for your ceremony." After joining the rest of the members, they all departed for the site where the ceremony would take place. The site was located deep in the woods and it was a small hill where the trees cleared. On top of the hill was Gideon and below it were all the rest of the members. Gideon asked them to kneel and to repeat after him.

"I swear to any God I believe in…"

"That I'll never betray our sacred Order…"  
"I shall never profit from our activities…"

"I shall protect all players equally…"

"I shall never use my power to benefit myself…"

"I shall never kill my enemies unless I absolutely have to…"

"I shall always strive for the good of the Order…"

"I shall dedicate myself to the cause of the Order…"

"And I shall always put the Order above everything else." After the girls repeated him, he raised his sword and said.

"Rise as members of The Order of The Unknown Templars. May you live long and serve the Order well." They got up and the crowd cheered for their new members. Then Gideon wore their crosses around their necks and everybody returned to the town. As everyone was congratulating them back in the tavern, Anton approached Gideon.

"We have a situation. Thinker wants to speak with you."

"Any particular reason?"

"No that's all I know. He also said it's urgent."

"Well let me celebrate and I deal with that tomorrow." As he said that he took a big sip out of his drink and found Elisa on the back of the tavern.

"Want to dance?"

"What? I-I…"

"Oh come on. Celebrate! It's your big day."

"Why not?"

"That's the spirit!" The famous parties of the Order held up to their reputation and everyone had a great time dancing and drinking all night.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry for the cliché of 'you can't understand how I feel' but I felt like I had to include it. I never expected these chapters to come out as fast as they are but I just feel so natural writing them that I finish them in one day. And it's the holidays and I have too much time in my hands with school break and everything. I guess that plays a role as well.**_


	4. Chapter 4:The Past and the Future

Chapter 4

8th floor, 14th January 2024

It was early in the morning, about seven o'clock. Last night was full of partying and drinking and besides the fact that the party ended around four o'clock, most of the members had already left the 8th floor and had returned to their respected posts and guilds. Everybody except for Gideon and the girls, as he had let them sleep a little more than they should out of kindness. Finally around seven o'clock he went to wake them up. Figuring that Elisa would be easiest to wake up he went to her first. After knocking on her door and waiting for a few seconds he was confronted with a sight he didn't expect. Elisa on her underwear. She clearly wasn't aware of her appearance.

"Ummm… maybe you'd want to change your outfit." He said as he turned his head to the side. After realizing what she was wearing or what she wasn't wearing, she screamed and instantly closed the door and opened after a few more minutes with her appropriate clothes on.

"You didn't see anything, did you?"

"No of course not." A big fat lie.

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"I really didn't see anything. Trust me."

"Ok I'll trust you."

"Great can we move now?"

"Move where?"

"We have business to do. From now on I'll be training you."

"But we passed the trials, didn't we?"

"Does that mean you stop training?"

"No it doesn't I guess."

"You have to be trained in various things to become like us. And your first lesson is to wake up earlier."

"It's seven o'clock! How much earlier?"

"About an hour earlier. I made an exception today because you slept pretty late yesterday." She blushed as she remembered the events that took place yesterday.

"What's up? Why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing."

"Ok go wake up Phoenixia and we'll move out." She went and woke up Phoenixia after a valiant effort and they both met Gideon outside of the tavern.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"To the Black Iron Palace."

"Wait isn't that where the Army's headquarters is located?"

"Indeed and we're meeting their leader."

"Aren't they our enemies?"

"It's more complicated than that and he has asked to meet me and you're tagging along to learn more about how we operate and who our allies are. Don't worry I know him well and he is a personal friend of mine."

"Whatever you say, sensei."

"Sensei?" Phoenixia was confused but Gideon was rather annoyed.

"Yes he'll be training us from now on."

"Really? That's so cool, sensei."  
"Don't call me that, for Christ's sake."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Fine."

"And when we get there try not to talk much."

"Why?"

"It's not that I don't trust you but until you learn how things work around here it'll be best for everyone if you didn't speak much."

"Ok" After arriving to the Black Iron Palace they were instantly met by Yulier and Thinker.

"Hey, Thinker. How long has it been?" He said as they shook hands.

"Far too long, my friend."

"And how are you, Yulier?"

"Fine, I suppose." She said in a cold voice.

"Oh come Yulier. Warm up for our guests." Yulier, the second in command, never trusted the Order as she thought they were too secretive and hated Thinker's friendship with Gideon.

"Don't worry about it, Thinker."

"And you are?" Thinker said looking at the girls.

"They are our newest recruits. Elisa and Phoenixia."

"Since when did the Order recruit women and especially girls?"

"They're… special."

"Don't tell me they defeated you at the trial."

"I wasn't the one to fight them."

"I see. Well I don't suppose you have all day so shall we begin?"

"Yes I believe you said it's urgent." They sat down at the meeting chamber without any other members of the Army.

"Indeed and it's very troubling news I bring you. Kibaou is attempting to obtain valuable farming grounds for his own followers."

"How can he do that? I thought you had him in check for while."

"Only for while. He is now even more active and if he succeeds the taxes he imposes will be even worst."

"I don't know what to tell you. Our stance in the Kibaou problem has been made pretty clear. He has technically committed no crimes and so we can't take action against him."

"There must be something you can do."

"It pains me greatly to say this but we can't do anything to help you."

"I feared you might say something like that and so we have a plan that requires your assistance."

"Anything we can do to help."

"No you don't understand. I meant your personal help." He said as he pointed at Gideon.

"Me? What do you need me?"

"I have gathered some supporters that oppose Kibaou and we have a plan. When Kibaou's supporters go to the farming grounds for the first time we're going to intercept them."

"Despite the fact that such an action would result in civil war, what is my role in all of this?"

"We want you to lead such an assault."

"Why don't you send Yulier?" Elisa said obviously angry at Thinker's proposal and she received a serious look from Gideon.

"Because I can't lose her."

"Don't worry I understand, Thinker."

"Thank you."

"I have a question. Why not send one of your commanders?"

"I don't trust them with such a mission. They might be corrupted by Kibaou, but you're incorruptible."

"I see."

"I wouldn't ask you to do something like this if I had another choice but I don't."

"I'll do it. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"You might die." Yulier said.

"Unlike you, I'm prepared for death as it will reach me eventually."

"Thank you, Gideon."

"When is all this going to happen?"

"I'll send a message when everything is set." After they left the Palace, Gideon looked at Elisa with a disappointed look and said.

"What did I say before we came here?" She had once again lowered her head.

"You said not to speak." She said in a quiet voice.

"Then why did you speak?"

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Just don't do it again."

"Are you seriously going to assault them?" Phoenixia asked.

"Yes I am. We don't have another choice."

"There must be something else that could be done."

"Look around. The starting town is almost deserted because of these taxes. I have to do this even if it is the end of me." They then went to the 40th floor so that their training would begin.

The focus of their training wouldn't be to learn how to kill monsters or how to level up efficiently but rather it was meant to teach how to fight like a member of the Order which meant a lot of things. It meant fight without fear, fight with courage, it meant fight with cooperation and with compassion most of all. It also meant to fight with pride and to fight with horses which proved to be the least challenging part of the training. They fought with and without the use of sword skills which was what made them so much overpowered in fights. It wasn't their levels, or their virtual skills but their real skills that made them good enough to be the ones to fulfill the Order's duty.

The 40th floor was just filled with steep hills and mountains but it was the best place to find difficult monsters to fight and to get some privacy out in the open.

They stopped at a hill that was surrounded by larger hills on all sides and there their training would begin. Gideon pulled out of his inventory two wooden training dolls and set them up.

"Do you carry those around with you all day?"

"Only for today and for the rest of your training."

"Ok so what are we supposed to do?"

"Attack it with a piercing attack."

"That's it?"

"Yes." Elisa went first and she did a normal attack.

"Wrong. Do it again?

"What did I do wrong?"

"Do it again." She did it over and over again while Phoenixia was doing the same thing with another doll. They were both doing it wrong, according to Gideon.

"What are we doing wrong? Tell us so we can fix it." Elisa said irritated.

"You are going to figure that out on your own. Now do it again until you get it right." After a while Gideon decided to help them a little.

"While you're fighting you have to remember the one thing that the Order values most than anything. And what is that?"  
"Dedication."

"Close but no."

"Strength."

"No."

"Faith."

"Good one but no."

"Then what is it?"

"Compassion, girls."

"Why would you want to show compassion for your enemy?"

"Because they're not your real enemy."

"How's that possible since you're fighting them?"

"We might say that they are our enemies but our real enemy is the system that has corrupted such players into becoming monsters. In the Order we believe that everyone deserves a second chance in the real world since everyone has kindness inside them. So spare anyone you fight. We don't have the right to take lives away from God only He does."

"But how does that apply to the dolls?"

"You strike at them with the purpose of killing them. With all our strength but you should rather strike them with as little strength as you can."

"But then how would we win in a fight?"

"In all of our blades is injected a paralytic that will paralyze anyone it cuts so that we can imprison people easier. But you don't have that yet since the poison needs to be made first and we don't have endless amounts of it either."

"Should we try again?"

"Yes and remember. Always strike with compassion." They stroked again and with a lot less strength this time.

"Great. Now do it again so that you get used to it."

"What about monsters? Do we strike with compassion at them as well?"

"The poison doesn't work on monsters and when you hit them they take the same amount of damage no matter how much strength you hit them with."

"Alright."

"You should also avoid decapitation as it is an inhumane way to fight someone and it is almost always unnecessary." They continued like this for the rest of the day they returned to the town and entered an inn to eat and to sleep. While they were eating no one spoke, maybe because they wanted to eat so bad that they didn't have time to speak or maybe for another reason but regardless no one said anything until Phoenixia broke the silence.

"Are we going to do this tomorrow as well?"

"You'll do it for as long as you must to perfect it and to get used to it." He was very cold as he said these words.

"But we are never going to level up by hitting dolls."

"Levels aren't everything and in some cases it could be argued that they're nothing."

"But that's how you become better at the game."

"That's the problem. You see this godforsaken place as a game where you level up and you have fun but we all know that a place like this isn't a game."

"Then what about yesterday. I had a lot of fun dancing with you." Elisa said in a quiet voice.

"Such moments do exist but as I'm sure you know they are extremely rare occurrences. I know you had fun and so did I."

"Really?"

"Yes really but your future and mine aren't as fun."

"What do you mean?"

"When your training is over you will go out and find a guild to join and perform your duty for the Order from there."

"Can't we stay with you?"

"I'm afraid that you can't since I'm a loner. I act and wonder the floors alone."

"Why are you a loner? You do just fine with people so what's the problem?" Phoenixia asked.

"I don't like getting attached to people."

"Why not?" Phoenixia asked not knowing about his past like Elisa.

"It's… complicated." As he said that he got up, left the table and locked himself in his room upstairs that they had rented. After that Elisa ran immediately after him and knocked on his door.

"What do you want?"

"It's Elisa. Come on let me in."

"Go away."

"Gideon you need to talk to someone instead of holding it inside you." After a few moments of silence Gideon opened the door and let her in. He then lay down in his bed while she sat besides him.

"Maybe you're right but it pains me to remember such events."

"I know but if you tell someone you might be relieved of the burden you carry."

"But I don't know if I am ready or not."

"You have to try though."

"I know." He took a deep breath and she held his hand.

"It all began when this 'game' began. Me, Knightmare and three of our friends had all joined together to SAO and we had stuck together to survive. We even had a guild named Green Templars due to mine and Knightmare's addiction to the Knights Templars. We chose green because it was Izumi's favorite color. Izumi was my girlfriend from real life, I loved her so much and I had convinced her to join the game with me. I regret that every day."

"If you want to stop that's fine."

"No I started and I will finish it. It was almost a year ago when we acquired a rare drop. Knightmare and I were the highest level of the group and so we went to sell it in the starting town. When we returned they were gone. Pkers had kidnapped them hoping that they had the item but when they learned that our friends didn't have the item, they sent a courier to tell to arrange an exchange. Of course we accepted and were willing to give them everything we had but the rare item was already sold and we couldn't buy it back. Apparently our friends had left the inn where they would wait for us and instead they tried to level up a bit more since Knightmare and I were a much higher level than them." As he told the story he held her hand with more strength than he should but she didn't say anything.

The meeting was a disaster as I begged for them not to kill our friends but they didn't care. I offered them everything and I did everything in my power to stop them but they cut their throats in front of my eyes like it was nothing. I… watched Izumi cry as she tried to tell me that it was okay before they killed her." He then started to cry and he covered his face with his hands.

"I think she would want you to carry on without her."

"I think so too but I just can't. I think about her every night and I blame myself for not doing enough to save her. If I hadn't sold the item we could have done the exchange."

"It's not your fault."

"Can you please leave me alone?" He said as he turned the other way so as to not face her.

"Sure." As she was leaving the room he said without even looking at her.

"If you're wondering, I tracked down the pkers and I killed them a few days later. Another choice I regret every day."

* * *

 _ **And here it is. Most of Gideon's backstory. I love this chapter so much because it starts off so lightly but at the end it gets really emotional. Hoped you enjoyed it!**_


	5. Chapter 5:The Church

Chapter 5

40th floor, 15th January 2024

For the first time in almost a full year, Gideon slept without having terrible nightmares. He slept properly like a baby. After getting up he was surprised to find Elisa already awake and outside his door.

"Good morning! I was just about to knock."

"Good morning I guess. When did you wake up?"

"I didn't sleep very much."

"Why? Did you have nightmares?"

"No I just couldn't sleep."

"Is it because of our discussion yesterday?"

"No of course not!"

"It is, isn't it? I'm sorry if I-." He was interrupted by Elisa.

"No you did what you should have done a long while ago. I take it you slept well."

"I slept like a baby, thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything."

"No, you relieved me of some of the burden I carried."

"I told you it would help if you told someone."

"And it also helped that I chose the right person to share my pain."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think that you'll ever understand the pain I had to endure but I think you respect that more than anyone else."

"I-I think we should get going."

"Go wake Phoenixia and we shall begin your second day of training."

"Ok, sensei." She did just that and they all went back at the hill they had trained last time but this time without any dolls.

"To really understand how to strike with compassion you have to see your enemy as not your enemy because he is not. But you must also strike with precision so that you can defeat whoever you're fighting. That seems really easy when you're fighting dolls that can't move but fighting real people is the challenge. Today you're going to fight each other in a duel."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No I am not. Fight each other. You don't want to hurt your best friend so you'll almost certainly strike with compassion and that's what I want you to learn. How to always strike with compassion."

"Alright I guess you have a point but I think I'll have an unfair advantage since my sword is way better."

"That's why you'll fight with these." He said as he sent them wooden swords to fight with.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Me too." They said to each other as the countdown had begun.

3…2…1. The fight started with Phoenixia making a fast dash towards Elisa and attempting a slashing attack but ultimately failing as Elisa blocked and counterattacked with little success. After a short few calm moments, Elisa attempted another piercing attack but Phoenixia dashed out of her way and she used her advantage to slash Elisa side for very little damage.

"That's it. We're done." Gideon said as the girls stopped the duel.

"What do you mean we're done? Nobody has lost yet."

"Your goal in any fight is to hit your enemy with as little strength as possible and Phoenixia did it perfectly. Notice how she inflicted very little damage to you but if you were really fighting you'd be paralyzed. Also a member of the Order should always avoid getting hit rather than tanking the damage."

"Now what?"

"Hit those trees behind with any sort of attack you want until I tell you to stop." They did as they were told and they spent a large part of the day doing that until Gideon called them out.

"What is it, Gideon?"

"I think you deserve a little break now and then. I brought you food."

"Great! What is it?" Phoenixia said as she was really excited.

"Sandwiches! I personally love them." They all sat down under the shade of a tree as the sun was burning as it was noun.

"I just got word that the assault on Kibaou's party is going to take place tomorrow."

"We're coming as well, right?"

"I am going to take you to a friend where you'll receive the paralytic for your swords but you won't leave the starting town."

"Why can't we come with you?"

"Because if there's even a slightest chance of you getting hurt… I would never forgive myself."

"Don't worry. We understand and we'll do as you say." Elisa said.

"Thank you. Eat and continue your training for an hour then go to rest."

"YES, SENSEI!" They both simultaneously said.

1st floor, 16th January 2024

The group got ready and departed from the 40th floor around ten o'clock and they arrived in the starting town which had all but been deserted at this point as a result of the taxes imposed by Kibaou. They made their way around the empty markets until Gideon said something totally unexpected.

"I'm going on the roofs so try to keep up with me as best as you can."

"Why are you going to the roofs?"

"I have my reasons." Once on the roofs he run and stopped on a roof overlooking a dark alley. He saw a group of Army soldiers demanding taxes from a brown-haired woman in her 20s in a long blue navy dress and three small children. He dropped in between the two groups and turned to face the Army soldiers. His face was once again covered underneath his hat as he said to the soldiers.

"Hello, fellas. How are you in this fine day?"

"Goddammit. It's you." The leader of the soldiers said terrified at the sight of Gideon who said.

"Don't curse. We have little ones around."

"I'm so sorry. Look we were just leaving. Don't worry about the taxes you don't need to pay. We don't want any trouble." He said as he and his soldiers ran away. Gideon turned to the woman behind him and said.

"Hello Sasha. Long time no see."

"Indeed Gideon. I'm so glad to see you." She said as the children hugged him. They were two boys and a little girl, everybody were around nine years old. At that point the girls had caught up with them.

"Ok kids you can let me go now."

"I'm so happy you're back." The little girl said.

"I said I'd be back, didn't I?"

"Kids get of Gideon please. It's rude." Sasha said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not every day you get hugged by three kids." After letting him go Gideon noticed Elisa and Phoenixia and said.

"Sasha I would like to introduce to you a couple of friends. This is Elisa and Phoenixia. They are our newest recruits."

"Well we shouldn't stay out here for long so let's go inside, shall we?" They all returned to a rather large church that was just filled with children.

"What is this place?" Phoenixia asked astonished at the number of children.

"It's kind of an orphanage. Although that makes it sound a lot more… suckier than it is."

"I bring children here so that I can protect them from the Army and give them food." They sat down on a table on the corner of the dining room while the rest of the children ate or played with their food.

"Sasha here's the money for the month by the Order." He said as he gave her a lot of money.

"And here's the paralytic for your swords."

"Thanks but give it to the girls instead they will use it eventually."

"I still can't thank you enough for the money."

"You can do me a favor."

"Anything I can do to help the Order."

"It's more of a personal favor."

"What do you need?"

"I am going on a dangerous mission and might not return. I want you to give my friends here work around here until I return or permanently. I want them to help you out as much as they can since I won't be there to provide you with the money you need."

"What about the rest of the Order? Won't they give us the money we need?"

"They can be bothered to help you out because they don't trust you personally. I have arranged that upon my death a friend and member of the Order that I trust will come to take them so they can resume their training."

"Of course I'll help you. It's more convenient for me."

"I'll stay here for a bit then I'll leave."

"Stay as much as you like."

"Although I can't say much about where I'm going I can tell you that one way or the other it's going to solve the tax problem you've been having."

"You're not going to kill anyone, are you?"

"You know me better than that."

"I'm sorry, you're right but to solve such a complicated mess is just… unbelievable."

"Don't you believe that I can make the unbelievable happen?"

"I do but it's just that I don't want to get my hopes up."

"You never should get your hopes up prematurely but trust me. I can end this. Maybe not permanently but I can lay the foundation for a complete removal of the taxes."

"Well what else can I say other than good luck."

"I don't need luck. Only faith."

"Whatever you say faith man. I'll go and check on the children."

"She seems… nice." Elisa said as Sasha left.

"Yes she is very kind and she takes care of the children."

"How do you know her?"

"I met her because of her… work here at the church. I heard rumors of an orphanage and I came to help but Anton prevents me from collecting more money from the Order to give to her."

"And why's that?"

"He doesn't trust her like many others in the Order but I can vouch for her."

"And what are we supposed to do while you're done?"

"Wait for me or Knightmare. If I am not here by midnight, you can safely assume that I'm no longer alive."

"Don't say such things. I am sure that everything will go fine."

"I know but I have to prepare you and myself for anything. That includes the possibility of my death." As he said that he pulled out of his inventory a mask.

"What's that?"

"It's my mask. I haven't used it in a long time."

"Why do you have a mask?"

"I can't have honest people who haven't committed any crimes knowing my face."

"So you hide your face? You'd look like more of a pker if you did that."

"I know it seems intimidating and that's part of the reason I'm wearing it. I mean who would attack this FACE." He said as he put on the mask. The mask itself was very weird and made entirely of metal. The mouth was open unlike most masks in SAO and it had a very worn feeling to it. It wasn't smooth but rather it had edges and it looked like it was thrown to the ground a lot of times. The mouth even had a creepy smile which increased its intimidation value.

"Yeah he's right. I wouldn't attack that face." Phoenixia said generally terrified at the mask.

"Yes I know how to scare people."

"You sure do." He then checked on the time and after saying goodbye to Sasha he left the building and put on the mask when no one was looking. But before he went far he was stopped by Elisa's shout.

"Please come back!"

"I am like the Terminator. I always come back. Especially for you!"

"What does that mean?" He didn't say anything as he turned the other way, run towards the town and vanished but she didn't pursue him. She returned inside the church with a worried but happy look on her face. 


	6. Chapter 6:Showtime

Chapter 6

46th floor, 16th January 2024

Gideon arrived at the Ant Hill, a very popular dungeon that rewards a lot of experience. For balancing reasons, a party is only allowed to spend an hour inside the dungeon and so if Kibaou monopolized such a dungeon it would greatly improve his influence over the Army but to succeed he would need a pretty large party. As Gideon arrived he was met by a small party, nine people strong, that was lead by Anton but of course they pretended like they didn't know each other.

"You're our leader that Thinker trusts." Anton said.

"Yes I am."

"Why the mask dude?"

"For the intimidation value. As I understand we're facing a much larger party so fear will be our best friend."

"Well I guess you do have a point. Let's get ready they'll be here any moment now." Gideon went and sat underneath a tree as he always does and Anton followed suit with the rest of the party being on the lookout. Gideon pulled a hand chief and wiped the paralytic off his sword.

"Why are they so paranoid?"

"Because they don't think we can win."

"What do you think? Can we win?"

"I've seen you fight before. I'd say that we have a pretty good chance of winning."

"Are you annoyed that Thinker didn't choose you to lead this… mission?"

"He's right to not trust anyone in the Army. I don't blame him and besides being a leader is very hard, isn't it?"

"Leading the Order is easier than leading a bunch of scared Army soldiers."

"What's your plan? You surely have one."

"I don't. Kibaou will most likely be leading our enemies and as we all know he's arrogant and underestimates us. I plan to use that to my advantage."

"Sounds good but I don't think we can hold a line against fifty or more men no matter how much smarter you are."

"We won't be fighting fifty men. Merely one."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see very shortly. And besides, it's Showtime." He said as he got up after his party spotted the enemy in the distance. Anton was right, there were more than fifty men approaching. The small party took defensive positions but Gideon step forward beyond the formation to meet Kibaou who also stepped forward.

"You're in the way of the Aincrad Liberation Force. Move or we will be forced to attack you."

"Funny you mention that. I've been hired by your leader to no allow you to pass."

"We outnumber you almost six to one. You stand no chance."

"You're right. We do stand no chance but I have a proposal to make to you."

"I am listening."

"What do you say if I duel your best soldier and if I win you'll retreat."

"And if you lose."

"I'll hand over all my gold and we'll surrender."

"Sounds good. Kobatz! Teach him what it means to be a member of the Army." Kobatz was a big guy and he seemed really good. He had a one handed sword, a shield and very heavy and expensive looking armor on.

"You have made a terrible mistake, friend."

"We'll see about that." After the countdown started, Gideon pulled out his sword and he nailed it to the ground and he fell on his knees."

"What are you doing?" Kobatz asked confused but he received no answer. Gideon prayed silently with his head looking on the ground.

" _Lord I ask for courage_

 _Courage to face and conquer my own fears…_

 _Courage to take me where others will not go._

 _Lord I ask for strength_

 _Strength of body to protect others…_

 _Strength of spirit to lead others._

 _I ask for dedication_

 _Dedication to my duty, to do it well…_

 _Dedication to my people, to keep them safe._

 _Give me Lord, concern_

 _For those who trust me…_

 _And compassion for those who need me_

 _And please Lord…_

 _Through it all be by my side."_

As he finished his prayer the duel began and Kobatz charged. Gideon, before he could hit him with an over the head strike, got up and slashed his undefended stomach. Kobatz's HP fell to yellow with a single strike and he himself fell to his knees and gave up. The duel was won and Gideon helped Kobatz up and they shook hands.

"I don't know how you did it but I thought I had you."

"You couldn't win me for I had the Lord on my side."

"You were praying there, weren't you?"

"Indeed. How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious for a forty year old man such as myself."

"Really you look like you're in your thirties. Anyway good fight."

"I want a rematch at some point."

"I'll see what I can do." After that friendly conversation Kobatz returned to his line and Kibaou irritated said.

"You're a cheater!"

"I'm a lot of things. I'm better than you and most of your friends but a cheater I am not."

"That's exactly what a cheater would say. And the mask confirms it."

"I wear the mask to scare the shit out of you and so that pricks like you can't harass me. You must retreat as you promised."

"No you cheated. It doesn't count."

"Kibaou accept your defeat for once." Anton said.

"He won fairly Kibaou, so it's time to leave." Kobatz said annoyed at Kibaou's irrational reaction.

"Duel me instead and I'll prove that you're a cheater."

"Fine. But if you don't retreat I'll be forced to kill you on the duel."

"I'll retreat but if you lose I'll kill you." He accepted his request and Gideon repeated the same routine as he did before.

Kibaou charges with all the speed he can master but as he tries to swing at Gideon's head, Gideon ducks and takes a step back. Again Kibaou rushes towards Gideon and again Gideon avoids his attack and counter attacks with a piercing attack of his own but he deliberatively only scratched Kibaou's face to irritate him even more and he succeeds. Kibaou tries again to attack Gideon and once again Gideon dodges his amateur strike.

Kibaou was good but no where near good enough to beat Gideon and that was clearly visible in their duel as Gideon played around with Kibaou rather than actually fight him. Gideon then decided to end this humiliating ordeal just because it was getting dark and so he very expertly disarmed his opponent within a matter of seconds and he pointed his sword at his neck and said.

"Are you going to retreat or should I pierce your neck with my lovely sword?"

"I think retreating sounds like a good option right now."

"I couldn't agree more." As he said that he lowered his sword and Kibaou and the rest of his soldiers retreated to the sound of cheers from Gideon's men who they congratulated as their savior. All this time, before the enemy arrived and even as he was fighting, Gideon noticed a shadowy figure hiding on the entrance of the dungeon and the figure was still there even after Gideon's men left and so he went to confront this mysterious figure with his hand ready to pull out his sword on moment's notice. The figure noticed Gideon approaching him and tried to flee into the dungeon.

"Where are you going, friend? There's nothing to fear from me." Ironically Gideon said these words in a kind of creepy way and he gave chase to this figure.

"There's no reason for you to fear me unless you have something to hide. Your motives perhaps or like me your identity. Perhaps it's an irrational fear." The figure was nowhere to be found and the dungeon was picked clean of all the giant Ant monsters that inhabit it.

"I'm intrigued as to why you were so interested in my duels. Curiosity perhaps or something more sinister. Don't make me look for you like a predator looking for its prey as it's clearly not necessary." After looking everywhere Gideon gave up his search and left the dungeon only to realize that the time was almost midnight and so he ran towards the starting town with all his speed.

Elisa and Phoenixia had being basically babysitting the children for the entire time and they had finished around ten o'clock as most of the children went to sleep. They were sitting on the steps outside the church for nearly two hours waiting for Gideon until Phoenixia lost hope an hour after midnight and went inside but Elisa refused to accept that Gideon was dead.

"Elisa come on let's go inside it's cold out here." Phoenixia said to her friend.

"No I'll stay here until he comes."

"Look I don't think he's going to come. He said it himself to assume him dead if he is not here by midnight and it's almost one hour past midnight."

"Have faith in him, Phoenixia. He'll come I am sure of it." Phoenixia then went inside and Elisa looked out into the light up road hat led up to the church and hoped that he'd come. After a while Gideon was able to be seen running to the church with tremendous speed and Elisa went ahead to meet him. He stopped but because he was breathing so heavily he couldn't say a word.

"Sorry… I… am … late." He didn't receive an answer only a big hug by Elisa who was crying tears of joy.

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought you were dead."

"But you had faith in me, didn't you?"

"I did." She continued to cry in his warm embrace on this cold night.

"It's ok. I am here now so everything is going to be okay."

"I really thought you had died."

"Well what can I say, I am a tough bastard. Let's go inside." Phoenixia was surprised but she was filled of joy when she saw Gideon. Sasha on the other hand was not surprised at all.

"Aren't you happy?" Gideon said to Sasha while the girls were getting ready to leave the church.

"I never thought you could be killed."

"Well I CAN be killed but it's a hell of a job."

"How did it go?"

"As well as you'd expect. I dueled two people, accused of being a cheater and I threatened to kill the second person I dueled. Usual stuff for me."

"Sounds like something you'd do."

"You threatened to kill someone?" Elisa asked curious at what happened.

"Fear is my best friend and it once again served me well. I was bluffing of course but he didn't know that."

"Does the Order approve of something like that?"

"We encourage it in fact."

"Why is that?"

"We are often outnumbered and fear works as a deterrent of sorts in those situations."

"Smart but is it really wise to bluff so much?"

"No one said that it is smart but it is our only choice in certain situations. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah but should we really be wondering out in the night?"

"I think we can handle anything that comes our way."

"He's right, Elisa. I feel safe with him." Phoenixia said.

"Enough talking let's go." They left the church, returned to the 40th and they went to sleep almost immediately but not before Gideon got some food into his stomach. At that point both of the girls and everyone in the inn had gone to sleep but Phoenixia came down the stairs and sat opposite of Gideon.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah pretty good but you didn't come down to ask me about the food, did you?"

"No, I came to ask you something a lot more important."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about Elisa?"

"Can you get a little more specific?"

"You are smart. I am sure you noticed that Elisa is… fond of you, right?"

"I have noticed something."

"As her friend I have a duty to protect her and so I want to know what your intentions are."

"Don't you trust me? Be careful and think who you're talking to before you answer."

"Who am I talking to?"

"A member of the Order. Questioning a member of the Order isn't the best idea."

"It's not that I don't trust you I just need reassurance."

"I am not sure about how I feel which is strange for me."

"Do you like her?"  
"Of course I like her but I don't know if I love her."

"Well you have my approval and full support if you decide to make a move."

"I'll… keep that mind. Thanks I guess." She then got up and made her way towards her room.

"How do you feel about me?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Do you like me?"

"I like you but not in a romantic way. I see you more of a big brother."

"Thanks that's all I wanted to know."

"Why did you ask?"

"I asked so we can avoid one of those love triangles you'd normally see in anime."

"Did you watch anime?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You did, didn't you?" Gideon knew that he fucked up and so he tried to avoid answering.

"It's late and you have to wake up early tomorrow so you should go to bed."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."


	7. Chapter 7:Ready for Battle

Chapter 7

40th floor, 20th March 2024

Gideon and Elisa were sitting under a tree on the 40th floor and Elisa looked very concentrated.

"Ok you have practiced this almost every day and this is the moment of truth." Gideon said.

"I am ready. Let's begin." She looked vey determined.

"First question: What do you fight for?"

"I fight for the players of SAO and to insure their protections."

"Good. Second question: Who's your enemy?"

"My enemy is the system that has allowed the corruption of players and has transformed them to criminals."

"Great answer. Next question: What will you fight with?"

"I will fight with compassion."

"Next question: What is the Order to you?"

"It's my new family and I shall never betray them."

"Will you ever kill another person even if said person deserves to die?"

"No I will not."

"Why is that?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance."

"Would you ever assume leadership over the Order even if the opportunity presented itself to you and no one could stop you?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because the Order doesn't have and neither does it need to have ranks."

"Who would you support? Your family or the Order?"

"I would support the Order because the Order's duty is sacred and very important."

"Correct. Now the last question: What is our motto and one of our most important rules?" She was a bit lost as she didn't remember it very well.

"Um…. I think it was… 'Thou shalt not kill'."

"Correct. Congratulations! You finally passed the test." Elisa screamed since she was so happy and hugged Gideon once more.

"YAY! Finally."

"After ten days you finally did it."

"Hey. Don't ruin this for me. I worked really hard to learn all those questions."

"They really weren't that many." That remark earned Gideon a serious look that was basically saying "Don't say anymore." And a punch in his stomach as well.

"You deserved that."

"Did I?" After another serious look Gideon complied.

"Ok I did deserved it, you're totally right."

"So what now?"

"Now we go and get you a new sword as you have passed every test."

"Really? No more tests? Nice."

"Yes no more tests although they were more of initiation protocols but whatever."

"Where are we going to buy my new sword?"

"I know about this new smith shop in the 48th floor that Knightmare told me about."

"What about Phoenixia?"

"What about her?"

"Will she get a new sword as well?"

"You're always thinking about others, aren't you? Just like Izumi." He got lost in his memories but Elisa poked him in the shoulder so that he would come back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You didn't answer my question."

"She's with Knightmare now so he gets to decide when she will have to upgrade her equipment."

"And you think that I need better equipment?"

"I think you deserve it."

"Thanks."

"Let's get going, shall we?" They got up and headed to the 48th floor.

48th floor, 20th March 2024

They were half way to the smith shop when Elisa spoke in an unusually quiet voice.

"So, why did you choose me over Phoenixia?"

"If I could I would have kept both of you but I can have one apprentice."

"Why me though?"

"The answer to that is far more complicated than you think and you're going to have to figure it out on your own."

"Can't you for once give me a straight answer? You're always giving me these cryptic responses and I don't know what you mean or what you feel because of those answers. Why aren't you more open to other people?" He didn't answer and they both remained silent for a few more minutes until Elisa spoke again in a much more relaxed voice.

"Look I am sorry for lashing out to you. It's just that since Phoenixia left I feel a little lonely."

"Really? I never knew that you felt like that. You should have told me."

"I know I should have."

"You have to understand that there are certain subjects that I don't like discussing."

"I understand that and I also respect it but what is it you don't want to talk about?"

"Certain things that remind me other… things that I'd rather not be reminded of."

"You have to open yourself to someone if you don't want such misunderstandings to keep happening and you must face your past at some point as well."

"I know but for now we have other business to attend to." He said as he spotted the smith shop in the distance.

"We're finally here." They entered the shop only for Elisa to be baffled at the amount of swords and arms present at the shop. She was like a kid in a candy shop.

"Look at all the swords here. I don't know which one to choose."

"Choose which one you like best."

"But some of these are really expensive."

"Don't worry about the price. I'll pay for it so choose whichever one you like best and you think fits with your style of fighting." As he said that a pink-haired girl walked in from a door behind the counter and said.

"Welcome to Lisbeth's Smith Shop!"

"Yes well we're looking for a sword to fit this young lady here. I'd say something light but powerful."

"Well I have plenty of such swords but some of these are pretty expensive."

"Don't worry about the cost." Then Elisa and Lisbeth took the moment, or more appropriately half an hour, to discuss about the various choices of swords while Gideon was lost in his thoughts. But not bad thoughts or memories but rather thoughts about the rest of the day.

"What about you, Gideon?" Elisa said to him after deciding on a sword.

"What about me?"

"Don't you want a new sword?"

"I am quite happy with my sword."

"Really because it doesn't look that good."

"My sword does not need to be replaced." They then paid Lisbeth and left for the 8th floor.

8th floor, 20th March 2024

After encountering a large concentration of Order members outside a tavern, they made their way towards the inn/

"Here you'll have to put this on." He gave her a full outfit.

"What's this?"

"Your… battle outfit, so people don't recognize you when you are with the Order. We all have an identical." On the way to the inn, where they would change outfits, they encountered Phoenixia and Knightmare. Phoenixia was wearing the typical KoB outfit but that would change shortly. After Phoenixia hugged Elisa and 'attacked' Gideon with the same way, she and Elisa began discussing about their news since they hadn't seen each other for almost a month. Knightmare didn't seem like his normal self and Gideon noticed his odd behavior. He was in fact more cheerful and excited than ever.

"What's up dude?"

"What?"

"You look… happy."

"Is that a problem?" He said in a cheerful voice.

"No it just seems weird for what we're here to do."

"I know but I can't help it."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well… it's complicated."

"I am more than happy to listen to you explaining your situation."  
"It's also kind of… embarrassing." Gideon looked at Phoenixia and then looked back at Knightmare and raised an eyebrow.

"I see what happened here."

"What ha- Oh god no it's not what you think, you pervert."

"It only took you one month?"

"It's not what you think."  
"You can't fool me."

"I…I… will you keep it a secret?"

"No problem but what about Fujikawa?"

"What about her?"

"Well… you know the whole she has a crush on you deal."

"She had a crush on you first so I think you have to help me deal with her when and if the time comes."

"We'll see about that." Elisa heard that last part and let's just say she was not too happy but she wasn't angry either, and she only heard a portion of it and of course she heard the part 'she had a crush on you' because… drama.

"So what's your plan for today? You are after all the elected commander"

"I am always the commander. Anyway I was thinking about a-." Gideon was interrupted by Anton who had just arrived.

"An attack from all fronts. Your usual strategy."

"It works every time."

"I won't disagree but let's not dwell on tactics for too long as it's unnecessary." When nightfall fell, an hour later, they all changed to their outfits which included steel helmets, armour plating which was all black and had a white cross on it. After that they mounted on their horses and headed to the 44th floor.

44th floor, 20th March 2024

The night was long and they had divided their forces to encircle a big clearing between the woods that was used by an orange guild as their meeting location. The Order remained hidden and waited for all the members of the orange guild to assemble.

A week ago, on an Order vote, it was decided that action should be taken to combat the high amounts of attacks committed by only one very popular guild that had risen to prominence in a few weeks with over a hundred and twenty estimated members.

Gideon had dismounted and was praying as everyone waited for a scout to confirm that all the pkers had assembled. No one was doing anything as they had to remain silent so that the pkers wouldn't notice them and flee. All of the Order's members were there and they were battle ready but for Phoenixia and Elisa this was a very exciting and terrifying moment as they faced a real human enemy for the first time.

After Gideon finished his prayer and mounted his horse again he approached Elisa who was clearly nervous and scared.

"Don't worry. You have us on your side. You have me."

"I am scared." She whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with that but don't let fear conquer you."

"You always say that fear is our best friend. To me he is my worst enemy."

"Relax and remember that I will never let anything happen to you." He said as he held her hand.

"Ok I am relaxing."

"Good. We're here for you." After waiting for a few minutes a scout came running from the forest and he mounted his horse. He said to Anton, Knightmare and Gideon that everyone was there. Gideon went all over his forces and ordered them to prepare the assault.

The plan was perfect as the clearing had no buildings to hide in and the pkers were surrounded so they could not escape. The Order consisted of heavy knights as all of them relied on their heavy equipment and shields to win an engagement. A few of them even carried banners with the white cross in a black background. The white symbolized the purity of the Order and the black symbolized the fact that they were unknown and wished to remain that way.

Gideon returned to his original location and pulled out his sword as did the rest of the members. He raised it in the air and pointed it at the enemy and with that they all charged out of the forest and into the enemy line.


	8. Chapter 8:'Guests'

_**I'm so sorry for the delayed upload but I have been having some health issues over the past week and I wasn't able to write. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8

44th floor, 20th March 2024

The Order came charging out of the woods and in the disorganized orange players. It was mayhem. Orange players trying to flee to the woods only to find more horsemen waiting for them. They were cut down and in an act of desperation they formed a circle to fend of the horsemen but it utterly collapsed as they could not stop the horses. As the battle began the Order prioritized the players with spears as they posed the number one danger and in a few minutes all the spearmen were neutralized. It was a truly terrifying sight for the orange players as they had never seen horsemen in SAO but the Order was also very experienced in this type of assault and so they had trained their members to handle horses. Their speed made it impossible to block them and as no one in SAO had fought against horses they could not apply tactics to fend of a cavalry charge.

Elisa although scared, mastered her courage when she saw all the pkers running and she charged the enemy. She was clumsy and almost got hit by an orange player as she charged but another member of the Order came out of nowhere, as was often the case in this battle, and saved her. As the battle came to an end, most of the players of the Order headed to into the forest to pick up the bodies of the paralyzed pkers and bring them to the clearing so that they can send them to the prison using teleport crystals. Those men had dismounted and there were still some horsemen around the forest to make sure that no one escaped.

As they collected and dragged the bodies to the clearing, Knightmare noticed a white figure hiding behind a tree staring at them. He recognized the figure and was stunned.

"Knightmare, come on. The bodies are not going to collect themselves. Another member said to him.

"What are you looking at?" Knightmare pointed at the figure and the soldier went on ahead and pulled out his sword.

"What are you doing?"

"They must have gotten away. Don't worry I'll take care of this."

"I am not sure that's an orange player."

"If they're here then that means they belong to the orange guild."

"No I am pretty sure that that player is not a pker." The member didn't listen to him and continued on his way towards the player. Said player noticed them and pulled out her sword. Her thin body made it clear that she was a girl and her equipment made her way too easy to spot but Knightmare because of his high skills could actually see her face. He stood there staring at his fellow member while he approached the figure.

The mysterious girl simply disarmed the member of the Order with relative ease but instead of killing him or even injuring him she just stared at him and at the end she let him go. He slowly backed up and noticed Knightmare who was slowly creeping up behind him with his arm to his sword.

"Vice Commander?" Knightmare called out.

"Knightmare? Is that you?"

"Unfortunately it is me."

"You two are acquainted?"

"Not for long."

"What do you mean, Knightmare?"

"You'll soon find out, Vice Commander." He said as he spotted ten or fifteen more members approaching them to see what is going on.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Anton said as he rode towards them.

"We found someone you ought to see."

"What sort of scum would even be here that I would want to look at for more than ten seconds?"

"She's a lot of things but scum she is not." Knightmare said as he knew Asuna very well since they were both from the Knights of Blood. Anton sighed at the sight of her as he knew that his future was grim at best with her knowing about the Order. He proceeded to call for Gideon and he arrived shortly after.

"What is all the commotion about?" He asked. Because he was wearing his mask he terrified Asuna but was the first and only one to notice the player lying behind Asuna on the ground with a lance sticking out of his stomach but he chose to not pay much attention to him ,figuring that he was just another pker.

"Well, see for yourself." Anton said as he pointed at Asuna.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Asuna. And to whom I am speaking to?" She was scared but she didn't look she was.

"You're speaking to the man who runs things around here. Now you have thirty seconds to explain your business or these men will retrieve that information the hard way." Everyone was on edge because a KoB member was not a usual occurrence in these kinds of situations and neither were they welcome. If not handled well this could end catastrophically for the Order but everyone trusted Gideon and his handling of crisis like these.

"Umm… I came here to scout this guild for the clearing group but it seems like you've taken care of them."

"By yourself? I can hardly believe that."

"I can handle myself if that's what you mean."

"I'm sure you can but I just have a feeling that you're not alone. And I tend to trust my instinct."

"Well what else can I tell you? I'm all alone."

"You better no be lying to me." It was at that moment that Gideon went and checked out the body of the man behind Asuna. She tried to stop him by getting in the way but she failed. Gideon ordered his men to help the man up by supporting him on their shoulders as he was paralyzed. Gideon approached him and turned to Asuna.

"You have no idea who he is?"

"No I-I don't."

"So I suppose you don't mind if I killed him."

"No-no go on ahead." Gideon pressed the spear that had struck the man in the chest even further and his health gradually began to decrease until Asuna stopped just when his HP turned to red.

"Stop!"

"Yes?"

"Don't kill him."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I might know him."

"I figured as much." He then pulled out the spear and gave the man a potion to recover his HP. The man or boy because he seemed young had all black equipment on and had a sword at his back.

"What happens now?"

"Well, considering you lied to me I guess I'll just have to kill you." When she heard that Elisa grabbed his arm and looked at him with a confused but upset look.

"What are you doing?"

"I got this. Don't you trust me?"

"I do but… it's just…"

"Relax. No one is going to get hurt." They whispered. "Now if you be so kind as to lay out your hand." He turned to Asuna.

"Why?"

"Because I say so. That's why."

"Fine." She put out her hand and he merely scratched her enough with his sword so that it would paralyze her. After that everyone went on about their duty but Anton approached Gideon.

"What do we do about them?"

"I am open to suggestions."

"Kill them in cold blood while on a duel." He was clearly joking and didn't really mean it.

"Come on I need real suggestions."

"I don't know what to tell you. Take them back to the tavern and see what we can learn from them."

"You really think spending more time with them is a good idea."

"I never said that it's a good idea but it's AN idea." Gideon pondered this for a moment and agreed but not before Knightmare approached them with a worried look on his face.

"Guys, we have a problem. She recognized me."

"Shit." They all stared at each other in complete silence.

"Suddenly killing them doesn't seem as such a bad idea." Anton said but Elisa yelled at all of them.

"NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE."

"She's right. That 's not the right thing to do."

"And what is?"

"I don't know but I'll figure it out. For now just take them but to the town." After that conversation Gideon went and pulled Elisa away and behind a tree to speak to her.

"What is it, Gideon?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course."

"Then why are you so worried that we're going to kill someone when I'm around?"

"I don't know how to explain it but you seemed like you actually considered it."

"Of course not. Such terrible crimes are what we prevent, we don't commit them."

"Did everyone else consider it though?"

"They did since a lot is at stake here. We can be exposed if we don't handle this well."

"That's why I thought you considered it."

"That's not the reason is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think that because I killed once I would do it again but I have news for you. It was a mistake that doesn't define me." He grew angry and after saying that he turned around and left.

"Wait!" She chased after him and grabbed his arm once more but he didn't look at her.

"What is it?"

"I am sorry ok? I really didn't think of that."

"You did. And it troubles me as to why you'd think of me as such of a cruel person after all the time we've spent together."

"I wasn't thinking clearly and I jumped to conclusions. I don't think of you as a bad person." He didn't say anything more and left for the town and she chose not to chase him again.

44th floor, 21st March 2024

Most of the members of the Order had left the 40th floor but Anton, Knightmare, the girls and Gideon remained to deal with their 'guests'. The tavern, where they would all stay, wouldn't open for a whole day so that they could deal with this in peace.

Gideon exited his room only to find Elisa sitting on the floor besides his door, sleeping peacefully. He looked at her for a short while. He didn't know why but he continued looking at her beautiful face as it slept so peacefully and he wished that he could sleep that peacefully too but perhaps that's too much to ask for him. Perhaps he didn't deserve a quiet sleep like that. But then again he thought that he must have earned forgiveness for his crimes through all the pain he had to endure. That was not up to him to judge but rather God himself, all he could do was pray and have faith.

She woke up and looked back at him with a warm smile like nothing had happened the day before. He was understandably surprised but deep inside he was happy. All night he thought about his reaction and, as was often the case, he realized that he overacted a bit.

"Good morning."

"Why did you sleep out here?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologize and so that you couldn't avoid me since I know how much you love doing that when you get angry."

"You don't need to apologize. I overreacted a bit."

"So are we cool?"

"Yeah we're cool."

"Great because I have wanted to ask you about something has been troubling me."

"Let's get inside first." They entered his room and sat down.

"I know it's rude to ask but yesterday you were talking about a girl named Fujikawa and I was wondering…"

"What my relationship with her is?"

"Pretty much."

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Why do YOU care?"

"Well… I mean…. Out of curiosity." She lowered her head to hide her red face.

"I see. She is a childhood friend of mine and Knightmare's and she used to have a crush on me but after Izumi she changed her focus to Knightmare which was a relief for me."

"I see."

"My turn now."

"Your turn?"

"What? Don't I get to ask a super private question?"

"You do, I guess."

"Great. Did you have a boyfriend?" At the sound of the question she almost turned into a red pepper with all her blushing. Why he would ask that was all she could think of.

"I had but we broke up a few weeks before SAO."

"Any particular reason why you broke up?"

"He wasn't very faithful."

"I'm sorry." She didn't seem to care at all and was even surprised when he apologized.

"Don't be. It's better that way."

"Well let's get going, shall we?" He said as he got up.

"Wait why did you ask me such a thing?"

"That's something you're going to figure out on your own."

"Do y-you like me?" He didn't respond, he only gave her a smile and continued on his way.


	9. Chapter 9: The Duels of Fate

_**Once again I am sorry for the delayed upload but my health has recovered so I positive that more chapters will come out this week. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9

44th floor, 21st March 2024

Gideon had joined Anton and Knightmare at a back room of the tavern where their 'guests' were waiting for them. Anton and Knightmare had guarded them through the night and although nothing had been decided yet the most reasonable choice would be to kill them.

"How are they doing?"

"Fine I suppose. It's not like we're checking them or anything." Said Anton.

"I assume you have removed their crystals and weapons."

"Of course we have but what are we going to do with them?"

"Let's see what they have to tell us first then we can decide."

"Seems reasonable." Knightmare said always supporting his close friend.

"Very well although I doubt they can tell us much."

"I guess we'll find out." He put on his mask and they entered they room which had only three chairs and a small table. Asuna and Kirito were sitting down and Gideon sat on the remaining chair opposite of them.

"What do you want from us?" Kirito said with an angered voice.

"Information."

"Information about what?"

"About your business in those woods last night."

"We already told you. We were just scouting for the clearing group." Asuna said before Kirito could utter a word.

"And why were you scouting for the clearing group."

"A coalition was to be organized to deal with that guild but you seem to have taken care of them."

"I think it's more than likely that such a coalition could be organized but I was never informed of it." Knightmare whispered in Gideon's ear.

"Knightmare you know me. Explain to them that I am no pker." Knightmare chose to remain silent to Asuna.

"I don't believe you." Anton said as he stepped forward.

"Why not?"

"Because it's highly unlikely that the clearing group would sent their best players on such a dangerous mission. I believe you were there for your own reasons."

"We're telling the truth."

"I think they're telling the truth, guys." Knightmare said as he wanted to help Asuna but he received suspicious looks from both Gideon and Anton and a thankful look from Asuna.

"Fine. We believe you, somewhat." Anton was very angered but Gideon's words but he couldn't do much.

"Thank you. Can we now go?" Anton and Gideon laughed but Knightmare didn't as he knew that their odds of survival weren't that good.

"You clearly don't understand the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the thing is that you saw us and you recognize us so we can't let you live as you will expose us and put us in danger."

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't know but that is a risk I can't take."

"You're just going to kill us?"

"Yes, you unfortunately were in the wrong place the wrong time."

"We'll give you anything just please don't do it."

"There's nothing you can do about it so don't even bother." Anton told them as he wanted to get this over with.

"Actually there might be something you can do." Gideon said and he received a 'what-are-you-doing' look from Anton.

"What is it?"

"You can fight for your lives. Duel me and if one of you wins we will let you leave alive, you have my word."

"And if we lose."

"You die. We'll fight in a few hours. It's going to be a hell of a fight. The Black Swordsman and the Flash against me. How exciting" He said as he got up and left the room followed by Knightmare who had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. As they left the room they caught the girls eavesdropping but no one really said anything.

"So how did it go?" Elisa said looking innocent not knowing that they knew about her eavesdropping.

"You already know how it went."

"Yeah we do."

"Gideon can I talk to you in private?" Anton said as everyone left the tavern and they were left alone."

"What is it?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes I am. And it's what makes me so good at my job."

"Stop joking. Why are you giving them a chance to live?"

"It'll be more interesting this way."

"And what if you lose?"

"I will not lose. Trust me."

"I don't trust you and you know that."

"Yes I know."

"I am cancelling the duels."

"You will do no such thing."

"Why not?"

"If you don't want a civil war within the Order you will not do a thing."

"Don't threaten me."

"Don't doubt me." The atmosphere was really tense as a silence ensued but at the end Anton defeated left and he was shortly followed by Gideon who met Elisa on his way out.

"What happened to him?"

"He's just angry, don't worry about it."

"Ok, I guess. Knightmare told me about the duels."

"And?"

"I am worried about you. These are no common players."

"Today is not the day I die."

"You're reckless as always."

"If God is done with me then so be it but I have a feeling that he isn't."

"I hope you're right." A few hours passed and after quite a lot of Order members gathered to watch and to guard the event as Asuna and Kirito were escorted to the town square where the duels would take place. With news travelling relatively fast a crowd had gathered to watch but no one really knew what was at stake here. Seeing this Gideon approached Kirito just before the duel.

"It looks like I won't be able to deliver the killing blow so if you lose you won't die here."

"So be it but I won't hesitate in killing you."

"I don't expect you to." Gideon didn't believe that Kirito had it in him to kill another man but everything is possible. After a heated debate between Asuna and Kirito back in the tavern Asuna was chosen to be the first one to fight.

She steps forward and sends the duel request. Gideon accepts and follows his routine of praying during the countdown. Asuna is confused but nothing is going to stop her and as soon as the countdown ends she charges with her rapier towards Gideon who blocks her but keeps his distance and throws her back a couple of meters. Once again she charges but this time she uses an ability with a four hit combo and manages to do zero damage.

"My turn." Gideon says as he goes forward and prepares to charge at her but she gets out of his way and avoids him completely. No one really wants to face each other's attack as they both keep their distance and avoid a direct conformation until Asuna sees an opportunity to exploit and risks it. An eight hit combo is what Gideon is hit with but to Asuna's surprise it has not affect. Gideon seemed to have used an ability of his own but what kind of ability can block an eight hit combo.

He follows with a barrage of strong hits from really close that Asuna is not prepared to block but she withstands them nonetheless with her HP dropping to almost yellow territory.

"How did you block that?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does."

"Not anymore." He says as he once again charges and disarms her after her HP dropped to yellow and before she fell to the ground and to her surprise Gideon helped her up which was certainly strange. Everyone that isn't of the Order is shocked that someone has bested the Flash but after that victory Anton left the crowd and the floor entirely as he felt completely defeated. It is not over yet, Gideon thinks, as he walks over to the girls and Elisa to catch a breath and to prepare for the next fight.

"That was really cool." Phoenixia said to him.

"Yeah I guess it was but it's not over yet."

"Are you okay?" Elisa said as she took a look at him to see if he got hurt.

"I'm fine. Relax." He drank a potion and prepared to head back out.

"Thank you. For not killing them outright." Knightmare said to him before he headed out.

"After this is over we need to talk."

"I know." He headed out and faced Kirito who seemed ready and willing to put an end to his life.

"Whatever you do, don't mess up the mask. I paid a lot of money for it."

"I won't but this is the end of you."

"Is it? Well, I guess we'll find out, won't we."

The countdown started once again but this time Gideon didn't pray but was completely focused on Kirito as he pulled out two swords. Gideon was surprised but he expected that this would be a difficult fight to say the least. Everyone was shocked and Elisa tried to intervene but she was stopped before she could get far by Knightmare who completely trusted Gideon and his abilities.

"Fear not. He's got this." Elisa stepped back into line and watched silently.

The battle starts with a fierce and reckless charge by Gideon who rarely takes the initiative but he realized that he would need to attack in order to win. Kirito easily blocks him with his two swords and proceeds to attack with little success but he doesn't give up with more powerful hits hitting Gideon. Gideon's strength is more that adequate to block those slow hits and so Kirito takes a step back and decides to change his tactics. Faster blows are now Kirito's preferred tactic but he encounters little success with little to no hits hitting Gideon and when he did hit Gideon's health recovered before the next blow hit.

"That's all you got?"

"I haven't even started yet." As he says that Kirito charges again this time with equally powerful and fast blows that result to Gideon's HP dropping to yellow territory but this time Gideon prolongs one of Kirito's last blows with a devastating slash of his own to Kirito's stomach. Kirito retaliates with an equally devastating charge that drops Gideon's HP to red. Gideon tried to stab him but before he could do so Kirito stabs him in the stomach and Gideon drops to his knees. Kirito pushes his sword further in and pulls it out so that he could deliver the finishing blow.

"Any last words?" Gideon smiled, although no one could see his face because of the mask, and laughed at the face of Kirito who was equally confused and angered at Gideon's ignorance.

"This was fun, don't you think?" Kirito begins to bring down his sword when Gideon masters the strength to get up and stab Kirito who threw a weak punch at him which threw Gideon to the ground. The duel ended with Kirito as the winner as he had dealt the most damage.

Elisa run towards Gideon and helped him up after she gave him a potion to recover his health.

"Don't ever do such a reckless thing again." She said as she hugged him and tears were dripping down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, ok."

"You scared us." Phoenixia said not too worry about it as he was alive and all of the danger had passed. Knightmare took the time to inform Kirito and Asuna that they're free to go.

"You can let me go now."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry if I made you-"Gideon put his finger to her mouth and silenced her.

"You're far too naïve."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what you want it to mean."

"What?"

"Think and we'll talk about it when the time is right." He said as he entered the tavern leaving her and Phoenixia very confused.

The sun fell and both the girls, Knightmare and Gideon were having dinner at the empty tavern. They were joking around and the atmosphere was really light considering what went down a few hours ago. At one point when everyone had finished their food Knightmare spoke in a serious voice.

"Girls, I'm sorry but can we have the room?"

"Yeah of course but why?"

"We need to have a chat me and Knightmare so why don't you go on ahead and go to sleep."

"Fine." Phoenixia was not very happy but Elisa didn't mind much.

"Why do you want them alive so much?"

"I don't know but Asuna has already been kind to me and has supported me in the KoB. I wouldn't be who I am without her."

"I hope that's all there is to it."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, dude."

"Look it might be just me but you don't like her by any chance, do you?"  
"Of course not. You know who I'm interested in."

"I know but it seemed kind of suspicious."

"I guess it did."

"Well, it seems like I made the right decision."

"What do you mean? You didn't lose by choice."

"No but I accepted the fact that losing was the best option I had."

"You mean to say that you planed to lose so that you can let them live."

"I like to think that I am not arrogant. I knew I stood no chance at winning the Black Swordsman."

"And yet you still fought him and endangered your life and our identity."

"It was more than it seems. I gained valuable information on how he fights which could prove useful."

"You endangered your life for information we might not even need?"  
"If God was done with me he would have killed me. But he didn't. And I have a feeling that they won't sell us out."

"I hope you're right."

"So am I but I will still get a lot of shit from Anton for losing."

"Yeah you better be prepared for that."

"And that is why you own me big time for this."

"Well, I really don't because I don't think you wanted to kill them."

"No I don't. Truth be told I am a godly man. I don't want to kill anyone no matter how bad they deserve it."

"I know. A small silence ensued as Knightmare hesitated to ask but asked anyway. "So how is it going with Elisa?"

"It's not what it seems."

"Well she likes you and I assume you like her so I think it's only a matter of time before…you know."

"Yes I do know but no need to concern yourself over my romantic life."

"As your close friend I am worried about you."

"No you're not. You just want to learn more about our relationship."

"That too but out of concern more than anything."

"You don't want me to start asking question about you and Phoenixia, do you?"

"No I don't."

"Then you should put your 'concern' aside."

"So be it. Good night."

"Good night."


	10. Chapter 10:A Funny Theater

Chapter 10

1st Floor, 22nd March 2024

Gideon headed to the first floor at Anton's invitation to…discuss. Really it was just an excuse to meet with Gideon alone so that he can yell at him but Gideon knew that and went anyway. He had left a small letter for Elisa informing her of his plans and went to face the consequences of his actions.

As always the first floor was almost deserted but of course there were the Army's patrols and they weren't the friendliest but no one wanted to fuck with him as he was wearing his 'lovely' mask. He arrived at Anton's house which was by all accounts very modest and not that impressive and before knocking he took a deep breath. Anton opened almost immediately and his face was stone cold. He let Gideon in and he poured some wine without saying a word the whole time.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"People like us don't have much leisure time, wouldn't you agree?"

"People like us also don't have room for errors."

"So that's why I am here."

"Come on now, you knew why I called you here but you came anyway. I'll give you this, you are not afraid to face the consequences of your actions."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Depends on how much you trust me."

"Anton you may despise me but you are not going to kill me."

"Why not? Don't you think that I am capable of doing such a thing?"

"You are but you won't do it. You're an intelligent person, I like to think that I am an intelligent person and we both know that you need me as much as I need you."

"Are you going to risk it?" He said as he offered him a cup of wine. Gideon took up the offer and drank it all in one go.

"I am."

"I'll give you this, you're bold."

"And you are very angry."

"Why shouldn't I be angry?"

"Think Anton, think before you judge people."

"What do you mean?"

"They are not bad people, I did the right thing and you know it."

"Doing the right thing isn't always the smart choice."

"No it isn't but this time it was."

"You're saying that dueling them was a smart choice."

"The smartest we could have made."

"You're out of your mind, I mean I knew you were crazy but you really are out of your mind."

"Do you really think that killing the two best players of the game would be a good idea?"

"And you're willing to endanger all of our lives only to save two good players."

"Good? They are the best players AND our best hope to beat this game."

"Two players alone can't make such a big difference."

"Have you seen them fight?"

"I've seen her fight not Kirito."

"Then you can't possibly understand how much of a difference they can make."

"From what I've heard he's not even a regular member in the clearing group and they seem to be doing just fine on their own."

"For now. You seem to forget that at its core, this is a game and what all games have in common is that they get more difficult as you progress through it and that is true for SAO as well."

"So what? Players get better as well."

"You need to understand that the time will come when the clearing group will be stuck and when that time comes they'll need all the help they can get."

"Does that help include the Order as well?"

"That's s decision for another time but you know my views on this subject. The Order has no business in the front lines."

"I didn't think it was possible for me to despise you even more."

"Neither did I. Are you going to call a meeting of the Order?"

"I have more important things to do and so do you. Leave me."

"In time you'll understand my reasons."

"I hope that time comes someday."

"So do I." Gideon turned around and left the small house. He originally intended to return to the 44th floor but a soldier of the Army stopped him while he was heading to the teleport gate.

"Excuse me. Are you Gideon?"

"Who's asking?"

"Thinker sent me to bring you to Black Iron Palace."

"Why?"

"I am not sure why but he said he has urgent business with you."

"Did you receive the order directly from Thinker?"

"I did but we have to hurry." Gideon followed the soldier to the palace. For the entire way to the palace Gideon wondered as to why Thinker had sent one of his soldiers and not use the Order's vast communication network that Thinker knew existed and had worked with in the past. But then again it might be so important that he couldn't trust the message to someone he doesn't trust entirely. Or it could be a trap by Kibaou who had gone silent this past month. After turning into a wrong alley Gideon stopped and so did the soldier.

"This isn't the way to the palace."

"No it isn't."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To justice." As he said that Gideon was struck with a needle in the back of his neck and suddenly he was knocked unconscious. He woke up much later- maybe a few hours later- and, to his surprise, he wasn't dead or even hurt. He was tied up in a chair in what appeared to be a small basement underneath a wooden floor. After waking up Gideon was surprised to find Kirito looking at him discussing with who seemed like Asuna although it was difficult to see as the room was poorly lit.

"Hello there."

"You are awake?"

"I think I am. So what's going on?"

"You are imprisoned. That's what's going on." Kirito said as Asuna left the room in a hurry.

"Any particular reason?"

"You imprisoned us and almost killed us." Gideon giggled.

"You are funny- really funny."

"You think this is a joke?"

"Yes and a very good one as well."

"You are going to answer for your crimes." At that point Gideon burst out laughing.

"I am starting to believe that you are serious."

"I am serious."

"And with what crimes am I charged with?"

"As I said before, the imprisonment and-" He was interrupted.

"Yes I know that but you do understand that I am the main reason you are still alive so why don't you tell me the real reason this theater is happening?"

"Truth be told I'd like to know more about you."

"Well what can I say, I'm an interesting person but what if I don't want to talk."

"Then we are going to have to convince you to talk."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Starvation mostly."

"I never thought that I'd be held prisoner by you of all people but such is life."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Gideon but you may know me from my other name- the Hero of Faith."

"No way."

"It never struck you as strange that I am such a good fighter and yet I am solo and not in the clearing group."

"It did and that's why you are here."

"I've heard such good things about you so you can understand my disappointment at finding a stupid yet lucky player."

"Look who's talking. A person who went up against the Flash and me and for what?"

"It's not every day you get the chance to fight two of the best players in the game."

"So that's why you did it. For excitement."

"It was more complicated than that."

"Then explain it to me."

"I am not at liberty to say anything else."

"Who is restricting you from saying more?"

"People you shouldn't mess with."

"The same people that brought down the red guild the night we were captured."

"That's right and if you don't want to end up like that guild you'd let me go."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because when they find out where I am you will have nowhere to run."

"I don't like running."

"Then you'll most likely die and I don't want that to happen."

"Why not? I doubt you hold much warmth for me after today."

"No I don't but I acknowledge your usefulness in clearing the game."

"If you want to clear the game then why aren't you in the clearing group?"

"Because I am of more use elsewhere and I have my own duty."

"And what would that be?"

"Isn't it obvious? I protect people from pkers although I seem to be unable to fulfill my duty at the moment."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?"

"Well you did try to kill me."

"You are missing the larger picture. After all you are alive and well besides the fact that I could have killed you in your sleep."

"So why didn't you?"

"There many reasons but the main reason is that I prevent murders I don't commit them."

"Your friend was more than happy to execute us."

"It was our safest option as you can see."

"I see. Well I'll discuss it with my friends and we will come back to you."  
"I'll pray that you make the right decision. For all of us." Kirito left the room and Gideon just took a nap since he never was too worried about anything as he was always ready to die. One hour passed with no sign of anyone but voices could be heard from outside the door. At some point a sound was heard from outside like something had fallen to the ground. Again the same sound was heard and the door suddenly opened as Knightmare run inside with his sword drawn out.

"Hello friend."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I am breaking you out."

"Thank you very much but do you have any idea where we are."

"We are at the KoB headquarters on the 39th floor."

"KoB? And I thought that they were acting alone but I seem to be wrong."

"They are acting alone. They have no authorization since no one even knows you are here except the men most loyal to Asuna."

"So how do you know?"

"I know some people and in here no one knows I am acquainted with you." Knightmare cut the ropes and gave Gideon his equipment.

"Shall we get out of here?"

"You are getting out here without me."

"Why?"

"Do you think they'll let me stay in the guild when they see me fighting with you?"

"So what happens now?"

"Just knock me out."

"Ok." Gideon was perfectly cool with it as he hit him in the face knocking him on the ground in the process. He casually walked through the small house and up the stairs only to find quite a lot of KoB members sitting in a cramped living room.

"Hey guys. I'll just be on my way. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Wait what are you doing?"

"I am leaving." He said as he opened the door that two guards were guarding.

"Stop him!" Kirito said but it was too late since Gideon had left the small wooden house and run as fast as he could.


	11. Chapter 11:Run Rabbit Run

_**Hello there! I just wanted to apologize since I didn't upload new chapters for like two weeks in a row but I wanted to take a break because of school and various other personal reasons and I want to assure you that I will upload more often but I can't make such a promise. Also I would like you to give me your opinions on the new way I wrote this chapter since I changed the perspective from which you view the story unfold, I can change it if you feel that it is worse but I wanted to experiment a little. Again I'm sorry and enjoy!**_

Chapter 11

39th floor, 22nd March 2024

 _That guy right there who just run out of the building like a maniac is me. Gideon. I guess I didn't really think this plan through but I can't do much about it now. Though as I run I question myself. I left Knightmare all on his own but I hope he has a plan. Surely he does. Most of the times I have my priorities straight and this time was no different._

 _Top priority: Get back to the 44_ _th_ _floor as fast as possible._

 _All I could think of at the time was how Elisa was doing and I know why I think that way but that's rather obvious isn't it. Maybe they came after her too but I know that they're not bad people. I have heard tales of their bravery and compassion so I don't think they are capable of anything like kidnapping. I am convinced that I must be missing something. Someone else must be pulling the strings from behind the scenes but who. I can't think of anyone but then again is this really the time to think about such things. When I get back I am sure I'll figure something out as always. As I run through the snowy tall trees I can't help but feel like someone is following me. They didn't give up as I had initially hoped for but I can deal with them if push comes to shove._

 _I hate snow. It makes you very immobile and if it's bad enough it can isolate you from human society but I have never experienced something like that. Thank God. It now greatly restricts my ability to run and get away but it should also affect them as well, right? I remember a floor –the 39th- as it is the worst floor ever. For some reason it always snows there all year around. I think that's where I am but where exactly I have no idea. Maybe I should stop and take a look at my map but I know that I'll get caught if I stop so I continue running._

 _As awesome as I may be in fighting I know I can't take them all on at the same time and if someone can delay me long enough for the rest to get here then I am a goner. If I get lucky they won't even see me since it's so damn dark out here without any torches or anything and I don't have one. Maybe I do in my inventory but who cares right now._

 _God help me. I feel like these bloody woods go on forever and on top of that I can't see shit. I know I shouldn't curse but it's ok since it's in my own thoughts. I stop for a moment to rest since I have been running for god knows how long. I stop and rest under a tree and I feel really sleepy but sleeping is not an option right now so I stand with the little strength I have left and I open my inventory. Most of my stuff is here. But with one glowing exception. My favorite knife is missing but I know where it is. Knightmare has it, the bastard. He took while I was a prisoner. How I know he has it? He always wanted it and I never gave it to him since he already had a better knife and I didn't want to go buy another one. Yes I know I am lazy sometimes but that's how all young men are, right? Well, whatever he can keep it I wasn't using it anyways._

 _Then it struck me. Literally. Something struck my back really really hard and I was knocked back a couple of feet. From what I can gather from the shadow staring and patiently waiting for me to get up it's most likely Asuna. This is not going to end well for me. Although I am tired I can still fight pretty well, I think. But she has more knowledge of the surrounding area than me and on top of that I am ten times slower than normal because of the snow which is very deep and I am probably twenty times slower that her. Yep this is not a good situation for me to be in. I know I'll never outrun her and I have never run away from a fight so what the hell. If I am going to go down might as well go down with a bit of my dignity intact._

 _I draw my beautiful sword. A double edged, one handed beauty with a special ordered hilt which has a pommel that has a cross engraved on it. The blade is wide and thin especially designed for cutting rather than thrusting although it can be quite good at thrusting and piercing the enemy if used correctly. I know that in SAO only stats matter in a sword but my love of swords and medieval knights required me to order the sword that best suited me despite the fact that the stats may be a little lower than other swords that I could have bought at the time but it has served me well over the one year I have been using it. It is special and unique and that's what I love about it. Even if the time ever comes when I am going to need to upgrade it then I am just going to upgrade its stats and not buy another one. If I can do that if not... I'll figure something out._

"Bloody hell, that hurt real bad." _I said to her while stretching a bit to relieve the pain._

"Why did you run away?"

"Well... for as much as I love your company I have stuff to take care of." _I can't help but giggle at her question. Is she serious? She kidnapped me and she is now asking me why I ran away. I believe that she thinks like she hasn't done anything wrong but how could that be true. I bet I am just thinking too much into it._

"You must come back."

"What if I don't want to go back?"

"Then... I guess..."

"Oh for Christ's sake. Since we know how this is going to end let's skip the talk and just fight already." _I just want to get this over with since I desperately want to rest but I can tell that my attitude took her by surprise. I think I still have a chance to win if I try really hard or just get really lucky but I never rely on luck and today is no different._

"Eh?.. Ok then..." _She is unsure and lost for a moment I can tell but at last she charges towards me. And I block very poorly but I block her nonetheless. My ability seems like it has diminished as I block her again very poorly but with a bit of luck I escape any hits. I can't avoid her because of the snow and I can hardly raise my sword. But I put all my effort and attack her repeatedly with all my remaining strength. She just gets out of the way and completely avoids. How is she not affected by the snow? Is it something with her equipment or is it like a skill I need to train? I don't get it but that's why I hate snow. This is pointless. I am going to lose regardless of what I do but I will give her a hell of a fight before I go down._

 _My strength is my physical power compared to her and the fact that she can't block my sword very well with her small rapier. Granted I don't think I can break her sword but still her blocking ability is very low. That's why I don't like rapiers. You can almost never block the opponent sufficient enough to stop him no matter how much you try but if that's how you prefer to fight then I won't object._

 _And now the time has come for me to lose. I can see her starting to perform her combo and although I keep up with her at the beginning I quickly lose control and fall on my back. I think she may have hit once or twice but I don't check my wounds. I just raise my head look at her placing her sword back to her inventory and I just lay back and close my eyes. I don't expect to die but I lay there nonetheless. Until the unexpected happens. A voice comes from the woods. No not a voice more like a war cry. A girlish war cry. I can't believe my ears. It's Elisa I am sure but how she found us and what is she doing? Before I can draw conclusions she comes charging towards Asuna._

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" _I want to help her but I can't even get up. I am so exhausted. As I sit there trying to get up they are fighting and quite ferociously as well. It's clear that Elisa stands no chance against Asuna and I think that she knows that too but despite that she fights pretty well or desperately depending on how you look at it. Asuna is miles better than Elisa and it became abundantly clear when Asuna disarmed Elisa and she, like me, fell on her back due to a loss of balance I think._

 _For some reason Elisa was carrying a rapier instead of her small sword that she usually uses. Where the hell did she get that? Well I guess we're going to have a lot of time to discuss things since we both lost. She is right next to me laying down and our eyes meet for a moment. I smile at her and with teary eyes she smiles back before she gets up. I think that she believes we're about to die but I am sure that's not the case. She's here so she can talk to Asuna in my stead and as I think I start to shut my eyes and everything just went black. Basically I fell asleep._

 _To my slight surprise I woke up in a comfortable bed instead of a chair. I guess the man pulling the strings is more considerate than I thought. I really shouldn't complain. Then I took a look at my surroundings and I was even more shocked to find Elisa sitting in a chair next to me. I think she is thinking about something and she hasn't realized that I am awake but what exactly happened. I decide to talk but I am so consumed by her beauty I don't say anything. Someone who doesn't know her or sees her for the first time will say that she isn't like extraordinary beautiful but I disagree._

"Heh?! You're awake?" _Shit! She saw me looking at her like a pervert. Ok I just have to act cool. I am good at that._

"Yeah I woke up just now."

"Why were you looking at me like that?" _She is blushing which means she is embarrassed which is a good thing I guess. Maybe she is flattered or something like that. Girls are too complex for me to try and understand them._

"I was just admiring your beauty." _This was a big risk I just took but I think it's fine._

"Really? I mean... I am not that pretty." _Good she turned her head away which means she is blushing. Damn I am good at this._

"Anyways I need answers and lots of them."

"You have questions?" _Hell yeah I have questions._

"I do so do you mind answering them for me?"

"...Sure..." _I can tell that she is unsure and so am I._


	12. Chapter 12:You are back?

Chapter 12

44th floor, 23rd March 2024

 _So... I might have underestimated Knightmare a little bit. Apparently, from what Elisa told me, he stitched together a plan to break me out while making it look like I did on my own and sent Elisa to pick me up almost knowing exactly where I'd be. And all that in the course of a few hours._

"I have final question if you don't mind."

"Ask away." _She bore that same usual warm smile she has when she talks with me and when I see that I feel like this is where I belong despite the fact that this 'game' is a prison to us all._

"What in God's name happened between you and Asuna?"

"That's the craziest part of this story" _Her eyes were sparkling, a good sign if you ask me_. "She just let us go."

"Eh?" _I was understandably stunned. Why did she chase me if she would let me escape in the end anyway. And more importantly why did she hand my ass to me if she had no intention of capturing me. Women, they're crazy creatures if you ask me._ "Did she say anything or did you just stare at each other?"

"No she told me deliver you a message when you wake up."

"Message?"

"Yeah. She told me 'Romans 16:18'. She also wants to meet you, tomorrow at a place called Ant town." _This situation just took an interesting turn for the best._

"Romans 16:18.." _I mumble to myself. The answer is quite obvious. That is a bible verse, and although I don't remember all of the bible, this verse in particular has always been an interesting one in my opinion. I look for my Bible in my inventory._

 _Yes, the bible is available in-game. A priest, I once met, wrote it in the beginning of SAO and made publicly available for free so that everyone could have one. That particular priest was in the game because of his daughter who wanted to play with him but they only had one Nerve Gear and so the priest went first but then SAO was locked off and you know the story. He was young by all accounts and he had memorized most of the holy books and to this day I have no idea how he did it or where he is now._

"Do you have any idea what that is?"

"It's a bible verse."

"A bible verse? You have read the bible?"

"Of course I have. And so has Asuna apparently." _I finally found it and I immediately start scouring the pages to find that particular verse._

"So what does that verse say?"

"It reads,

 _Such people are not serving Christ our Lord;_

 _they are serving their own personal interests._

 _By smooth talk and glowing words they deceive innocent people._ "

"So... what does it mean?" _I think I was right after all. Someone is pulling the strings behind the scenes and perhaps they deceived Asuna and Kirito which means that they are innocent. That would also mean that these people have their own goals and interests which may be different than the goals of the KoB. But why the bible verse. Couldn't she have told Elisa straightforward what she wanted. I explain to Elisa my theory on their innocence but she just nods._

"So what about that place, the 'Ant town'?" _She broke a minute long silence that had ensued after I told her about my theory._

"That's a nickname for the main town on the 46th floor."

"Are we going to the meeting?"

"We? If I'll go I will do so alone."

"NO! Not after what happened today." _She wouldn't have any of it so I eventually gave in and decided to let her come along. After all I don't think that they are going to try something. She eventually left the room to bring me something to eat or something along those lines. I didn't concentrate on what she was saying, I could only think of what Asuna wants with me. And then it happened..._

"What the hell are you doing here?" _I told her in a whispering voice._

"What, can't I visit you?"

"No you can't." _I flipped my shit when I saw her._

"Why not?" _Her voice showed that she was sad at my complete rejection._

"Because you're dead."

"No I am not." _Stubborn as always._

"Yes you are."

"Then touch me so I can prove to you that I am real, although we can't kiss since your new girlfriend is like next door."

"If my visibility and hearing is flipping out, I wouldn't be surprised if my other senses were flipping out as well. And she's not my girlfriend."

"You are just fine since I am real. It's like old times when you were clearly sick and you kept saying that you were fine."

"This is completely different."

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"We have talked about this."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You are dead. You have been for a long time."

"Then I am a ghost here to haunt you." _She was playful as she spoke throughout our conversation while sitting elegantly on the chair._

"No. You are an illusion my brain created."

"No I am a ghost. Ooooo!" _She tried to scare me but obviously failed._

"How can someone so cute be such a pain in my ass?" _At the sound of that she made a cute sad expression._ "No amount of cuteness is going to change the fact that you are only an illusion." _She stuck out her tongue while I stood up._

"She's quite beautiful, don't you think?"

"Don't change the subject. Why are you here?"

"I missed you."

"Is that so?

"Yes! Don't you believe me?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't. You are here for a reason but I can't seem to able to figure that out." _I walk around the room while thinking and she just remains at the chair._

"Is everything alright, Fuji-kun?"

"No everything is not alright!" _I was practically yelling at her._ "If you're here then that means that I am losing my mind again. I barely recovered last time. And for Christ's sake stop calling me that stupid name."

"Thanks to my help you recovered."

"That doesn't mean that you can come whenever you want."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes! But before you go you better tell me why you came in the first place. Last time it was because of my guilt but what happened now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" _She stood up and approached me._

"No it isn't."

"You are conflicted about Elisa." _What? What does that mean? As I stood there thinking she just disappeared but somehow I know this wasn't the last time I saw her. Ok, well I had to think this through with a clear mind but I could never tell Elisa about this. She'd think I am insane and rightly so. As I open the door to leave my room I see Elisa standing there completely surprised and probably horrified as well. From what I could tell, she heard my 'conversation' with... her._

"Hey, back already I see." _I tried to play it cool like nothing had happened but it has no effect._

"Who were you speaking to?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't speaking to anyone."

"I heard you, Gideon. It's okay you can talk to me about anything that's troubling you." _I hesitate for a bit but decide that it's better to talk it through with her than keep it a secret and who knows she might actually help me out._

"Fine but promise me you won't tell anyone about this." _I allow her to enter the room and I shut the door behind her. We sit next to each other on the bed and I take a deep breath. Then it struck me._

"Quick question. How did you hear me talk behind a closed door?"

"I may have trained the eavesdropping skill."

"Why would you train something like that?"

"It looked useful at the time. But we're not here to talk about me are we now?"

"I guess not. God where do I begin?"

"From the beginning."

"Fine. So I've told you about Izumi haven't I."

"Yeah you have." _She was definitely confused, I could tell._

"Well, she's back."

"Wait, what do you mean she's back? Didn't she die like a year ago?"

"Don't worry. She didn't come back from the grave. She's in my head."

"Your head? I don't understand."

"She's an illusion my head created to deal with the guilt surrounding her death."

"Wow, I-I didn't know you had such a problem."

"Well it wasn't a problem at the start. She helped me get through the loss of Izumi and to get back on my feet again but now that I am fine I feel like I am going to go mad if I keep seeing her."

"After she helped you she just disappeared?"

"Correct."

"And now she's back. Why?"

"When I asked her she told me because I am conflicted about you."

"About me? What does that mean?"

"Hell if I know." _We sat there thinking about why she came back when, after a couple of minutes, Elisa finally spoke up._

"You said she was created because of your guilt right?

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe you're feeling guilty again." _Admittedly that idea had crossed my mind but what does my guilt have to do with Elisa. Then it struck me that my brain was too retarded to see the explanation that was literally staring me in the face. I love Elisa. That's the only possible explanation that makes sense. "Conflicted" the illusion said which would mean that I want to be with Elisa but at the same time I feel bad about Izumi. That's messed up if you ask me._

"You're right, Elisa."

"Really? _She seemed surprised at my confidence._

"Yeah, really."

"So what are you feeling guilty about?" _With a smile in my face and without hesitation I answer._

"I can't tell you."

"Eh? Is that so?" _She seemed understandably sad which I couldn't blame her but she didn't press me for answers._

"Thank you so much for your help." _I said and kissed her at the cheek which in turn made her turn red like a red rose in the spring or something along those lines. I don't know shit about flowers._

"Well I am just glad to help." _She said as she hastily left the room. As she closed the door, Izumi once again appeared sitting on the chair._

"She is great for you, Fuji-kun and I am sure she likes you too. I don't understand why you haven't made a move yet."

"That's weird coming from you."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because you're the reason I haven't made a move yet."

"Really? I think you should move on with your life and besides I think you'd make a great couple."

"That's weird. Knock it off."

"But it's true. Do you need my advice? I am sure I could help you."

"No, right now I need some sleep to clear my head so I need you to leave."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No!" _She frowned for a bit but then she raised an eyebrow. Somehow I knew she what she would say before she said._

"Have you slept with Elisa yet?"

"NO!" _I immediately got up at the sound of that question and she apologized while laughing at my reaction._

"But you have my approval to make move if that's what you're waiting for."

"I don't need your approval to make a move since you're not real but what I need is to get over Izumi."

"But I am Izumi and I approve of your relationship with Elisa."

"Whatever, just leave." _I laid on bed and closed my eyes. I don't know if she left or not. A question loomed over me and I couldn't sleep at all. Who do I really love? I thought I had feelings for Elisa since I like being around her and all but it doesn't feel right to make a move. It feels like I am breaking the rules but why do I feel that way. Izumi on the other hand is dead and will never come back so I need to get over her but I thought I already had._

 _It's a messed up situation in my heart._


	13. Chapter 13:New Alliance

_**How many times have I said this already? I'm sorry for the delayed upload and for the somewhat shorter chapter but... Well it doesn't matter what excuse I say, does it? Probably not so please forgive me and enjoy!**_

Chapter 13

46th floor, 24th March 2024

 _I must admit that this wasn't the brightest idea I have ever had but curiosity got the better of me. I was with Elisa outside a restaurant in the so called Ant town and we were supposed to meet Asuna and Kirito inside. I was asking myself how do I know that it's not a trap? I didn't. I had to take this risk in order to reach to the bottom of this or rather I had convinced myself to think that I had to._

 _Elisa was next to me and I could tell that she was nervous but she did an excellent job at not showing it but I think it's pointless since everybody I know would be scared to enter that building. Was I scared? No but then again I am not exactly what you'd call normal._

 _We were in front of the place but we both hesitated to enter. I think that we hesitated for different reasons. I, for one, was looking of possible escape routes if push came to shove but I think Elisa was just terrified and I'll never blame her for being afraid. It's only natural and human which made me doubt my humanity but I had not time to sweat over such irrelevant things._

"Let me be clear about this. I do the talking and you shouldn't have come in the first place." _I was starting to regret letting her come with me but there was no going back._

"Sure but you know I couldn't let you come alone."

"Let's just get it done." _I braced myself and entered the restaurant with Elisa next to me. I think deep down I was actually excited and looking forward to meet those two._

 _I spotted them in the far back sitting on a table located in a secluded corner. A bit cliché I thought but it seemed appropriate._

"Hey there! Long time no see." _I acted all friendly with them and I could also feel the stare I got from Elisa._

 _They didn't say a word as we sat down since they were so dumbfounded. I continued._

"No hard feelings, right?"

"I guess not."

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet, have we? I am Gideon and this is Elisa."

"Is this really necessary?" _Kirito said annoyed but I Asuna had a small smile in her face. That warms your heart right away._

"Well, I feel as though we have gotten off to a bad start so I think it's best for us to start over." _Kirito was still not convinced unlike Asuna who spoke with a happy voice._

"I completely agree. I am Asuna. Nice to meet you!" _Kirito eventually, reluctantly agreed and said._

"Fine. I am Kirito. Nice to meet you."

"See? It wasn't that hard."

"Yeah whatever." _After that awkward introduction, silence followed. We just examined each other from head to toe without so much of a whisper. Then I decide to speak up. I can't stand awkward silences like that and the circumstances made me feel... funny._

"Correct me if I am wrong but _you_ wanted to meet _us_ so would you mind sharing the purpose of this meeting. I know it may sound odd but I can't stand to be with you two so let's conclude our business here as fast as possible and be on our separate ways." _For some reason in my head I sounded like a high-class businessman and I have to say that I felt kind of nice to say that. Of course it was true, what I said._

"A great idea but unfortunately for all of us that is not possible." _Kirito sounded disappointed and I fully understood him._

"And why is that?"

"Someone in the KoB wants you dead and I want to find out who that is."

"Why would you want that? I seriously doubt that you hold any warm feelings towards me."

"That is true but we must find him or he could do a lot more damage than we think. He obviously is a high ranking member in the guild which narrows the search down."

"Hold on a minute. Give me one good reason to help you."

"Don't you want to save your ass?" _I chuckled a bit and look at their confused faces._

"So let me get this straight. You want me to help you find someone in the KoB who wants me dead."

"Exactly."

"I have pissed off quite a few people over the course of SAO but I don't remember doing something to the KoB."

"We think that whoever it is he belongs to a red guild of some short."

"That's interesting. That's very interesting." _The laughing coffin immediately came to mind. They finally made their move. This is going to be fun. Before I realized it a smile grows on my face. It may have been an evil smile, I couldn't really tell._

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt you?"

"Now that's a stupid question. Most if not all orange and red guilds want me dead. What about you? Do you know anyone who seems sketchy or has been acting weird?" _We all turned to Asuna and after a minute or so she said._

"No everybody is acting normal."

"So what did he do that made you want to come after me?"

"He somehow convinced the leader of the guild, Heathcliff, to attack you by telling him that you were coming after the guild." _Asuna continued as she seemed to be more knowledgeable of the situation in the KoB which would indicate that Kirito is in fact not a member of the KoB._

"So he has influence with the leader of the guild."

"We managed to talk Heathcliff out of continuing to hunt you down and it seems that the man we're looking for has gone quiet. He might know that we're onto him."

"I think that it is dead certain that he's aware of you two but that's okay."

"Why is it okay?"

"Because he isn't aware of us."

"I believe that of our first priority should be to locate this illusive man."

"Finally something we can agree upon."

"Will you help us then?"

"We will." _I sigh._

"So what's our next move?"

"For now I believe it is best for us to stay low. You keep a look out for anything strange within the KoB."

"What about you?"

"We'll see what we can do. We'll make contact when the time is right to meet."

"What if we find something out before that?"

"You won't."

"But what if we do find something?"

"Trust me, you won't find anything. The man we're looking for is too good to get caught so easily." _To my surprise Elisa had kept quiet all this time and had been wearing this smile on her face. It was a happy smile no doubt but it had a deeper meaning to it which I couldn't bother to think about in the middle of this really tense atmosphere. It has lighten up a bit but not by much._

"I feel like you're not telling us the whole story. Are you hiding something?"

"I am ALWAYS hiding something so you better get used to it for your own good."

"That's... good to know." _Again a silence filled the table but ten seconds later I broke it once again._

"So what's your role in all this?" _I asked Kirito while drinking my wine._

"What do you mean?"

"I seriously doubt that you're a KoB member so why are you here in the first place?"

"It's... complicated."

"So what you mean to say is that you're dating? I never would have guessed although it's quite obvious."

"What? No! What are you talking about?" _Kirito immediately denied it, as to be expected._

"Yup. You're dating." _Their blushed faces only served to prove my point._

"So you're dating too?" _The bastard_ _took me by surprise and Elisa finally spoke up and denied him with all her might. At that moment the illusion appeared again, standing over Asuna and Kirito. As if I didn't have enough things to worry about. I just ignored her and watched Elisa._

"What if we were? What does it matter to you?" _I said as Elisa calmed down but she immediately looked at me completely speechless._

"I don't care really."

"Then let's leave it at that." _I tried to change the subject but he wouldn't let me off the hook that easily._

"But you must admit that it seemed strange how she didn't talk at all."

"Well, to be honest with you, she shouldn't be here in the first place but I was forced to take her along with one condition. That she doesn't speak at all during this meeting."

"You make her sound like she is a child."

"That may not be entirely wrong." _That little joke earned me a punch in the gut. Then Elisa spoke as I held my stomach in pain._

"Last time we went together to similar meeting I kinda messed up so I don't blame him for not wanting me to come along. But he is sometimes a meanie." _Then I spoke with a lowered voice._

"Yup. There's no way a child can throw a punch like that." _They all started laughing at me and I thought to myself, you assholes, but then I realize what happened and laugh with them. Then as I kept laughing I noticed that the illusion had disappeared. Thank god I thought but she'll come back eventually._

 _She always does._


	14. Chapter 14:Before the Storm

Chapter 14

44th floor, 25th March 2024

 _"It's complicated." Such a simple phrase and yet it so perfectly describes my entire life. My family, my job, my feelings... everything. You know I wasn't always like 'this'. Religious I mean. Granted I was always a Christian, but never this religious. No, I changed when Izumi died. I reflected on my life, on what I had achieved._

 _Why did I suddenly bring this up? I was just thinking how much my situation resembled my life before SAO. People trying to kill me and me looking for them. I guess old habits can't die._

 _Say whatever you want about SAO but it is somewhat peaceful. That sounded bad but for me it's true to some extent. My life before it was anything but dull and yet here I am, reminiscing about that life as if it happened decades ago. I don't know if I miss it but Izumi's presence in my head reminds me that life._

 _When she appeared again I felt... funny. Not sad but angry. Angry on what I have done. I loved another girl despite knowing the danger my mere presence constituted in her life. I should have been able to contain the threat if our relationship stayed in SAO but I was selfish. I didn't know if I could do that._

 _But besides all that I had a job to do so I couldn't sit all day and think and when I am alone she tends to appear so I tried to be as close to Elisa as I could. Not that she minded. She was always smiling when all I could do was bring her unhappiness and grief. She was in this situation because of me and what I did. She never did nothing wrong._

 _I woke up the next day and immediately called for a meeting with Anton. For as much as I hated the guy he was rather useful. I met him on a bar on the 21_ _st_ _floor at noon, this time I had brought Elisa with me. She refused to leave my side._

"Hello Anton. How are you?"

"Cut to the chase. I have business so make it quick."

"I am afraid your business will have to wait, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"The kind that requires the Order's resources and undivided attention." _He seemed worried. I usually dealt with my problems on my own so it was strange for me to say something like that._

"What the hell happened?"

"The Laughing Coffin happened."

"Please be more specific."

"They are after me. I suppose you've heard about the KoB situation from Knightmare but what you haven't heard is that they are being manipulated by the Coffin."

"Manipulated? How?"

"It seems as though we have a mole."

"A mole? Like an animal?" _I forgot who I was speaking to. I've dealt with a mole before so I am used to using the word._

"God no. Nothing so easily disposable. A spy, Anton. A spy that works with the Coffin and is responsible for the KoB's actions."

"Any idea who he is?"

"Don't be absurd. If I knew who he was he would already be in prison."

"Sorry, I am still trying wrap my mind around the fact that someone in the KoB works for a red guild."

"I am not surprised. It happens all the time."

"Yeah it does in smaller guilds not the KoB for fuck sakes." _He was upset. Anyone would be upset in this situation but not me apparently. I remained calm and rational._

"Anton! Look at me." _He turned his head to face me._ " We need to discuss this with the rest of the Order."

"Agreed. I'll call for a meeting." _We all stood up and before we parted I stopped him._

"Be careful. We don't know who they might be after." _I meant what I said but it seemed unlikely that they would even know about Anton's involvement in the Order._

"You too. I want to be the one to kill you." _I didn't mind him telling me that. I've said far worse things to him so it didn't bother me._

"I want to see you trying." _After we parted, Elisa and I headed back to the 44_ _th_ _floor to get some rest. But on the way back she started asking questions._

"What's up with Anton and you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are pretty hostile towards each other."

"We've always been like that."

"Why?"

"It's a long story and now is not the time for that."

"Ok." _She went quiet for ten seconds._ "So how are you holding up?"

"I am fine."

"Have... have you seen her since yesterday?" _She whispered and hesitated but I only gave her a smile and continued walking._

"Why are you always so mysterious and cryptic with your answers?" _Well, the truth is that my job made me that way but I couldn't very well tell her that._

"It's my character. Nothing I can do about it."

"You can try to be a little less vague."

"You're right. I can but where's the fun in that." _She frowned and went on to complain. Normal thing for girls but cute nonetheless._

"Geez! It's like you hate me or something." _Nope! That was definitely not the case._

"Now you're being unreasonable. I could never hate you." _Shit! I think I said too much._

"I can't really believe that."

"Is that so?"

"Maybe you can persuade me to believe you?"

"So you're basically saying that you want to go on a date." _Sometimes I say some stuff without realizing it and sometimes it works to my advantage._

"What?! No, I-I...didn't..."

"I am sure I can arrange something." _Ok I did not mean to say that but... at the time it seemed like a pretty good idea._

"Really? I mean... are... you really okay with that?"

"A small date can't hurt and besides sometimes you need a break to clear your mind."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Wait a second. Shouldn't we be helping Asuna and Kirito."

"No. What we need to do is lay low."

"That's hardly making any progress."

"We wouldn't be able to find the mole even if we tried. He's the one who's going to make the next move whether we like it or not."

"Ok I don't really get it but I trust you."

"Then how about a date on the day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds amazing."

"Good. Now let's go get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day." _Tomorrow most likely the Order will meet to discuss our approach. It may not be the most inconspicuous of actions but it must be done._

13th floor, 26th March 2024

 _The Order was meeting on a bar that was reserved for the day. Most members came but some didn''t and that struck me as strange but I paid it no attention and continued on with the meeting._

 _Anton stood up and everyone went silent right away. It had begun._

"Welcome brothers... and sisters. Thank you all for coming. Unfortunately, we bring grave news. So grave that immediate action might be called for." _Anton then explained the situation and finished his speech with his own opinion on how we should approach the matter at hand._

"I believe that we should... step aside on this one and wait it out." _For once I actually agreed with Anton. He had good reason to hesitate as almost everyone stood up and started protesting this cowardly proposal._

 _There was an uproar. I lost my patience shortly after that and I banged on the table to quiet everyone. When that didn't work I took a dagger and thrusted it downwards against the table. It made a loud noise, loud enough to scare everyone into silence._

"Let's at least try to have a civilized discussion, brothers. Although I must say that Anton is not wrong."

"Do you expect us to stand by and watch as they pick us apart."

"YES! I do. You must understand that the situation calls for caution. Not idiotic acts of heroism. Besides, they are currently only targeting myself so no one else is in danger."

"But still, we should do something about this."

"We have enlisted the help of some of the best in the KoB and I am confident they will come up with something." _Anton conveniently didn't mention Kirito or Asuna and I also thought that it was the best course of action._

"There is no point in continuing this discussion. Popular vote will decide things in the end." _Anton said after another half hour of aggressive debate. A few moments later we voted and we... lost. It was decided that action is absolutely called for._

 _The plan was simple... and stupid. It was decided that we should just march into the KoB's headquarters and just interrogate their leader. Of course only a handful of members would go and with as much discretion as they could._

 _We would almost certainly make an enemy out of the KoB and Kirito and Asuna would most likely never trust us again. Yup. It was a great plan._

 _As we were going on our separate ways Knightmare and I thought that it was time we relaxed a bit. We all decide to go to dinner that evening. Phoenixia, Elisa, Knightmare and me. The place was where we were staying with Elisa on the 44_ _th_ _floor._

_After ordering, we silently ate our food. The atmosphere was tense after today's meeting. No one said a word until my stupid ass broke the silence._

"So how are things with Knightmare, Phoenixia."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean *Wink* *Wink*"

"Ehhhhhh? Nothing is going on! Nothing at all!" _Knightmare didn't say a word but bashfully ate his food._

"Knightmare. I'll ask you only one question. How far?

"How far what?"

"How far have you gone?"

"Shut up you perverted bastard." _Knightmare flushed bright red as he said those words._

"Well, that answers my question quite nicely."

"Don't make assumptions!"

"Why not? Life is not fun without them."

"Just don't talk."

"Ok then I'll sing."

"Eh?" _They all said simultaneously. Quite funny if you ask me. I pulled my acoustic guitar out of my inventory. I never thought that I would be playing the guitar even in a game but there is a musical skill available._ "Why are you looking at me like that? I sing like a angel."

"That's going a little far but he does have a nice voice." _Knightmare backed me up...somewhat._

"Really?" _Phoenixia said excited while Elisa quietly watched without saying anything but I could see that her eyes were sparkling._

"Yeah, but I won't sing anything like pop or anything of the sort."

"Why not?" _Phoenixia seemed dejected unlike Elisa._

"Because I am not good at that sort of thing and I don't personally like them very much."

"...Ok then what are you going sing?"

"Who can tell me what day is today?"

"It's the 25th." _Phoenixia responded with confidence but..._

"Yes but what else?" _They clearly didn't have even the foggiest idea what I was talking about as they pondered for quite a while in complete silence. The girls that is since Knightmare knew._ "It's not that easy so I'll be generous and tell you."

"Good because I have no idea what you were talking about."

"Well it's both a religious holiday and a special holiday for me. Today is the Annunciation to the virgin Mary."

"Eh?" _God, they were so clueless but I didn't blame them._

"It's a religious holiday. That's all you need to know."

"But you said that it's also a special holiday or you?" _Elisa said._

"Yes, it's also a national holiday for me."

"National?"

"Let me explain." _Knightmare decided to save them from my boring and thorough explanation._ "You see, Gideon is not actually Japanese."

"Then what is he?" _Somehow when Phoenixia said that I felt kind of insulted but I didn't say anything._

"He is from a European country named Greece. I am sure you have heard about it."

"Yeah I think I know what country you're talking about? "

"Good, today is the anniversary of Greek Independence Day. As I understand it, this holiday is the most important over there."

"Oh, really? But wait, how can you speak Japanese so fluently?"

"I did grow up in Japan but anyway, today I am going to sing a very popular folk song in Greece about this special holiday."

"Which one?" _Elisa said happily._

"It's in Greek so you won't understand anything but the song is called Thourios. Unfortunately I need a whole orchestra with me to properly perform this song but I guess my little guitar will do just fine."

"Well let's hear it." _Phoenixia was very curious, as always._

 _I started playing._

Ως πότε παλληκάρια, θα ζούμε στα στενά,

μονάχοι σαν λιοντάρια, στες ράχες στα βουνά;

Κάλλιο είναι μιας ώρας ελεύθερη ζωή,

παρά σαράντα χρόνους, σκλαβιά και φυλακή.

Σπηλιές να κατοικούμε, να βλέπουμε κλαδιά,

να φεύγωμ' απ' τον κόσμο, για την πικρή σκλαβιά;

Κάλλιο είναι μιας ώρας ελεύθερη ζωή,

παρά σαράντα χρόνους, σκλαβιά και φυλακή.

Να χάνωμεν αδέλφια, πατρίδα και γονείς,

τους φίλους, τα παιδιά μας, κι όλους τους συγγενείς;

Κάλλιο είναι μιας ώρας ελεύθερη ζωή,

παρά σαράντα χρόνους, σκλαβιά και φυλακή.

(Translation=

Until when are we, oh brave young men, going to live in constraint,

lonely like lions, on the ridges of the mountains?

Better have an hour of freedom

than forty years of slavery and prison.

Shall we dwell in caves, just looking out at the branches,

leaving from the world into the bitter slavery?

Better live one hour of freedom

than forty years in slavery and prison.

Do we lose our brothers, homeland, and parents,

our friends, children, and all of our kin?

Better live one hour of freedom

than forty years in slavery and prison.)

 _My hand moved automatically as I played. My mind was blank and rid of all worries and doubts. It was heaven on earth._

 _The place was poorly lit with only candles and it made for a great atmosphere. Atmosphere was very welcome as I felt like I was playing next to bonfire in a camp._

 _Music is a real stress reliever for me as I desperately need one. This song is very dear and near to my heart since it is a song they teach you when you're a kid and my dad went to great lengths to raise me as a Greek before anything else._

 _When I finished I was met with applause but I don't know if I deserved it or not since the performance lacked the musical instruments it needed but I didn't complain._

"That was really good." _Elisa said while clapping her hands._

"Thanks." _I still can't believe that I blushed._

 _The rest of the night resumed quietly with a few more songs since it was forcefully requested. But I didn't complain. In fact I quite liked it._

 _It was a big refreshment before the eventual storm._

 _ **Hello there. I just wanted to say happy Greek Independence Day to you all. The song was a bit of fan service for me since I am Greek and all. This was certainly not the whole but the most popular version of it. I hope you don't mind me including it. Of course you don't. Besides the internet is a kind and welcoming place.**_


	15. Chapter 15:Failed Date?

_**So... I should start by thanking you for your patience. I took a long ass break from writing mostly because of Easter and because I needed to spend a lot of time with my family and unfortunately with studying. Chapters will still be scarce because test season is just around the corner so I am thanking you in advance for your patience. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 15

44th floor, 26th March

 _People always asked me why I pray so much and the standard answer would be "So God will keep me safe" and while this may be true to some extent it doesn't tell the whole story. I didn't so much pray for myself but for the others around me, well for Izumi mainly and for my father. I often thought about this and I arrived to the conclusion that a single undeniable truth guides my life and my prayers. The fact that:_

 _My place in Hell was secured a long time ago._

 _But I didn't want Izumi to suffer the same fate as me so I prayed for her. I doubt that we will ever meet in Hell since she was a good hearted girl unlike me. I don't mean to say that I was a little shit that did whatever he liked without listening to anyone else. No, but my crimes were even worse and I didn't think I'd ever be forgiven._

 _But Izumi, or rather my illusion of her, wanted to make me change the way I viewed my future._

"Oh come on, Fuji-kun, I am sure you will make it to Heaven."

"Why do you think that?" _At that point I had given up on trying to make her change the way she called me and I couldn't deliver the usual tickling that I used to punish her with because if I did I would surely lose my mind. I mean tickling an illusion is what we commonly call insanity._

"Because you are a kind person who helps others." _At the sound of that ridiculous statement I burst out laughing._

"*Laughs* ..And..*laughs*..why...*laughs*..do you think that?"

"Because...umm..."

"I mean you are inside my head so you should know what I've done."

"What..um... have you done?"

"God, where do I begin?" _Before I started listing my 'achievments' out loud she interrupted me and said._

"But you did what you did to protect your family, right?"

"Good point. I can't argue with that." _At least that's how I justified my crimes to myself and the government agrees with me._

"See! You had your reasons to do what you did."

"Whatever, I should get going so... can you kindly leave?"

"Sure but I'll come back."

"Yeah, I know." _She wasn't herself just because she looked like her or that's at least what I thought._

 _I left my room and I met up with Elisa on a small family diner. I sat down and ordered. She looked super excited which I thought was because of our scheduled date later on. I didn't have a particular reason to go out with her other that I wanted to be with her._

"So should we go? We can go window shopping or maybe..."

"Really? Window shopping? Are you serious?"

"Why? What is wrong with window shopping?"

"Aside from the fact that it is boring, which I am willing to overlook, I don't think there are that many shops around here."

"I guess you might be right but... I mean... if you have any better ideas I am open to suggestions." _Well... Needless to say we went on to the 2_ _nd_ _to start our window shopping trip._

 _But that plan crumbled before me in about a few minutes._

 _While heading to the Teleport Gate I noticed two shady looking guys who seemed very interested in us- in other words they were following us. I took a few 'shortcuts' in order to confirm their intentions. They were really determined though and kept on following us. I thought to myself that I needed to keep Elisa safe so I did the most logical think I could think. I took her hand slowly and hilariously enough she just blushed and didn't say a word._

 _After they continued to follow us for about five more minutes I became quite irritated with our pursuers and led them and Elisa outside the town to confront them. Of course she had no idea about my intentions and neither did they._

"Ummmm...Gideon...?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Do you really want to know?" _At that moment, as I led her through the woods, I realized that I kind of sounded like a rapist._

"Yeah I would really appreciate it if you told me."

"Ok, don't freak out but for the last ten to fifteen minutes two shady looking guys have been following us and I don't think that they have good intentions."

"Huh?! Really? And what are we going to do?" _She looked back to confirm what I was saying and sure enough those guys were closing in on us._

"Well, I'd like to fight them but what do you think?"

"Well... I guess we can... do that... right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can take these guys. To tell you the truth I am kind of disappointed. Two guys is all I warrant?"

"Do you want more of them?"

"Well... why not? It'll be more interesting that way."

"And more deadly."

"You should know better than anyone that I'm pretty tough to kill."

"That doesn't mean you should be doing reckless things."

"What are you? My mom?"

"She would be very angry at what you've been doing." _No comment._

"Ok here we go." _At that moment the guys shouted at us._

"Hey!"

"Yes?" _I turned around with the most smug face I muster._

"You're Gideon?"

"Yeah. And who might you be?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. I would appreciate it if we can finish this as fast as possible."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to keep looking at your ugly face for a minute more longer."

"You asshole!" _The men drew their swords and charged._

 _We also drew our swords and moved to face them. I got ahead of Elisa and said with a serious voice._

"Stay back. I'll handle this alone."

"Eh?! No I am helping you whether you like it or not."

"I said stay back. I'll be fine." _Then they reached us and the fight started. If you could call it that._

 _I move to face the first guy. Hilariously enough they come at me one at a time but Elisa faces the other guy._

 _The guy I was facing was using a big two handed axe which makes it way too easy. He swings his axe at me and I avoid it by ducking and move to stab his kidney. As I do so I also punch his face just for good measure. He staggers and falls while I turn to face the other guy only to find Elisa standing triumphicly above him. She looked so magnificent with that innocent smile of hers._

"I thought I told you to stay back."

"Really? I don't remember such a thing."

"You cheeky... Well I guess I should consider myself lucky that these guys are more worthless than a penny."

"Are you implying that I can't handle myself."

"Yup that is exactly what I am implying."

"You are mean."

"Did you just figure that out?" _I turned my attention to the scumbag lying on the ground and knelt down. After confirming that he was alive I started talking to him._

"You know I am actually hurt, like my feelings are hurt right now. Do you know why?"

"Fuck you." _He said with a weak voice._

"I'll tell you why. Because whoever send you probably thinks of me as a kid in a wheelchair. Why else would they send you? But I don't blame you for being incapable but I do blame the people who sent you so can you please tell me who they are so I can go and explain their mistake to them."

"And why would we do that?"

"Because you REALLY don't want to know how I find out what I want." _The man fell silent but soon after he opened his mouth._

"We're from..."

"What? I can't hear you."

"We're from Laughing Coffin."

"Figured as much. Thank you very much and to express my gratitude here's a piece of advice. In your next residence don't ever drop the soap."

"Wait?! Does that mean...?"

"Yup. You're heading to prison."

"Goddamit." _Elisa then turned to me as I was dealing with them._

"Gideon, you really are scary sometimes."

"Really? Why do you say that?" _I was actually trained to make that voice and that scary face in order to use to interrogations. It's harder than it looks and I was actually quite proud of it. But she didn't know that._

"I mean your voice gets really deep and scary like a terrorist." _Well... that hurt my feelings._

"Well, I need to be to intimidate guys like him. I don't actually like being like that." _I actually loved being scary. It is kind of... refreshing._

"Yeah I figured as much. After all you're such a nice guy." _Oh my God how mistaken she was._

_After wrapping up our business with those monkeys Elisa and I headed back home dead tired._

"There goes our date." _Elisa, naturally enough, seemed sad. I on the other hand didn't mind much. Like almost every other male in the world I didn't enjoy shopping. In fact I hated shopping but the idea of going on a date with Elisa did have a strange appeal to it._

"You seem sad."

"Of course I am sad! And angry!" _From my experience with women, which is extensive, when a woman is angry you have two options. Either hug or kiss her, depending on your relationship, or just outright leave. In my case I thought leaving would not end well for me and I am not a coward whichever way you look at it._

 _So I did the most logical thing I could think of. I hugged her to shut her up._

"Gideon! Wh-Wh-What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"If you don't like it I can stop." _I said as I was still embracing her._

"No it's-it's not..."

"So you like it."

"Well I-I..."

"It's ok. Relax." _I may appeared cool and collected but I was blushing like crazy but she didn't know that._

"Ok. I am relaxed."

"Good. We can go on a date another time."

"Yeah sounds good." _God she was so soft and so... attractive and feminine. I think I was sweating... a lot. Maybe I was even getting a boner. I couldn't tell._

"I am letting go, ok?"

"Eh?! No wait..."

"What is it?" _We had spent a good three minutes hugging so I figured it was a good time to let go but Elisa didn't share my judgment. I didn't mind though. Hell I even enjoyed it._

"What about now? Can I let go now?"

"Sure..." _She said after a few minutes with a dejected voice._

"So um... are you okay now?"

"Yeah thanks."

"I didn't mind at all. I even enjoyed it." _I fucked up._

"Heh?!"

"I mean... umm...I...mean."

"Yeah I liked it too."

"Yeah that's... ummm... great."

 _I can't really explain in words what happened next but it sure as hell ain't for kid friendly._

 _ **Here's the deal with this cliffhanger at the end. I am pretty sure you all know what happened next so I don't find it very necessary to go into further detail mostly because I feel like writing such... adult things will be way too cringy but if you like I can give it a go but I can't guarantee anything.**_


	16. Chapter 16:Hypocrisy

Chapter 16

44th floor, 27th March 2024

 _Maybe it may seem a bit hypocritical for me to be this religious and to be doing these sort of things but it's not the first time for me and it certainly won't be the last. Humans are hardly perfect and I am not an exception but I am able to contain my lust better than most and this has been a major reason for my success._

 _I don't know how to feel right now. It seemed so real but felt so different than the real thing. I guess technology still has its limitations when it comes to realism but I doubt she noticed it. I am certain that Elisa was a virgin judging by the pain and nervousness she experienced and I hardly blame her for that, besides it's only natural._

 _I wasn't able to remember many details of what happened last night when I woke up but it doesn't matter to me. I was happy, truly happy which caused me to start seeing Izumi again which is prime example of my deteriorating mental health._

"Did you sleep well, Fuji-kun?" _She didn't look happy, more specifically she seemed like I just killed her parents in front of her eyes. In short she looked very angry. This was a great opportunity to put to action my diplomatic skills._

"Yes I slept quite well."

"I am happy to hear that." _After that silence prevailed, a painful and long silence._

"I assume you saw what happened yesterday between me and Elisa, right?" _I looked at Elisa who was sleeping peacefully at my side._

"I did."

"And you don't anything to say about it?"

"I have a lot of things to say about it but I am holding myself back at the moment for her sake."

"Well it's not like she can see or hear you so go ahead. Speak your mind freely." _She welled up and seemed ready to cry when she looked at me straight in the eyes. It was a painful sight, perhaps the most painful I've ever seen and that means a lot coming from me._

 _Izumi uttered only one word, the first time I didn't hear it but then she said again much more clearly this time._

"Why?"

"Is it all that difficult to understand why."

"You love her?"

"I think I do. But I'm not sure."

"YOU, of all people, don't know how you feel? Well that's a first."

"Even I hesitate from time to time."

"Have you already forgotten about me?"

"You being here is evidence enough that I have not forgotten and nor will I ever do such a cruel thing."

"And yet here you are with another girl."

"And yet here I am... I have thought about this a lot and arrived at the conclusion that I need to get over your death in order to continue on with my life and not only for my sake but for the sake of the people who depend on me both here and back home."

"But that doesn't mean you should sleep with another girl only a few months after I died."

"Why not? The quicker the better in my opinion."

"In your opinion! But what about me!?"

"You? You are nothing but an illusion for me to justify my feelings to my conscience which I thought I lost a long time ago."

"Fine. Then I guess you are ready to face the consequences."

"I always am." _With that she disappeared. A few seconds of silence later Elisa rose from the bed and gently touched my shoulder._

"Is she still here?"

"No, she is gone. For now."

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine."

"If you say so. You know I am really happy that we got to do what we did yesterday."

"So am I. But can I ask you a question about yesterday?"

"Sure."

"How old are you?"

"You shouldn't ask a woman about her age."

"Yeah but as of yesterday you were a virgin so I figured that you must be pretty young."

"I think you're asking that a little late but I am a kind person so if you tell me your age then I'll tell you mine."

"A fair deal."

"So? How old are you?"

"As of now I am twenty years old and in a month or so I'll become twenty-one."

"That's good because that means that we don't have that much of an age difference. I was afraid that you might have been a lot older than me. You always look so much older."

"Just how old did you think I am?"

"That doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Excellent job avoiding the question."

"Thank you."

"I think we're digressing a bit, aren't we?"

"Fineeeee. I am seventeen years old."

"And why are you happy about that? That means that I am technically a pedophile in the eyes of Japanese law." _Although I am not particularly afraid of the police but pedophilia is, in my opinion, along with rape the worst kind of crime one can commit although I doubt Elisa with press charges._

"Don't worry. I'll defend you in court."

"I can't express how much of a relief that is to me." _If the day ever comes when I walk in a court then I have clearly failed at my job and not even a hundred Elisas would be able to save me._

"Funny, isn't it. That we know so little about each other and yet we did such dirty things."

"I always find that a bit of mystery is needed in a relationship."

"Eh? Re-Relationship?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what exactly." _I straightened my posture and looked intently in her eyes only to find her blushing as I did so. I took a deep breath and started speaking._

"Elisa, will you be my girlfriend?"

"OF COURSE!" _She immediately hugged me. I can't say I wasn't happy but I was a little surprised._

"Jesus Christ, no hesitation whatsoever."

"So I guess that means that you're my boyfriend, right?"

"I guess it does." _I separated myself from her and kissed her lightly. After a moment of just not saying much she took a deep breath and said_

"I am curious and I've got to ask but... what do you think about this?"

"You have to be a bit more specific."

"You know... what we did last night" She said with a low voice "I know you're a very religious person but we did it yesterday."

"Your point being?"

"Aren't you concerned about divine punishment or something?"

"First of all, don't mock God, second, unlike what you may think I am not perfect by any means and yes even I sin all the time. If I didn't I would be Jesus but the point is to regret it and ask for forgiveness. I am human like you."

"But what if you continue doing it?"

"If you truly regretted it you wouldn't be doing it again."

"Does that mean that you regret what happened yesterday?"

"Of course not. It's hardly the first time I've done it so I am not overly concerned about the consequences seeing as I am still alive."

"Ah, okay... Wait what do you mean you have done it before?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. I have had sex before you came along. Hell I lost my virginity before SAO even started."

"To whom?"

"Well... it's a long story."

"Don't worry we have time."

"No we don't. We have business."

"Business? What business?"

"Bloody business." _I gave her a smile, got up_ _and put on my equipment. A bit disoriented Elisa did the same._

 _The plan for today was quite simple. As I had predicted from very early in the morning there were three very suspicious looking guys just hanging around where we were staying. To an ordinary observer they appeared to be nothing more than regular players looking around, a clear improvement since the last ones, but I am anything but an ordinary man._

 _For one their faces showed no signs of enjoyment or relaxation but were instead very serious about something. Secondly they kept very conspicuously stealing glances towards the building we were staying in._

 _So my plan was to not leave the building until they got bored and left at which point we would follow them to their hideout or wherever they went. The only problem was that the plan required a lot of patience something that wouldn't normally be a problem for me but with Elisa it was a whole different story._

 _After eating lunch she got very impatient and started complaining to me and since I had to keep an eye on the window all the time we couldn't really do anything. I didn't want to talk because if I got distracted I would lose them so I shut down every attempt of hers to start a conversation._

 _Thankfully I didn't have to wait a long time before they gave up. I ran out of the building with a surprised Elisa in tow but we were on their tale nonetheless. Surprisingly they didn't look very disappointed judging from the way they walked and how they kept looking back they were on alert for something. I didn't think they had spotted us since I took every precaution. Maybe it was paranoia or something and I was reading too much into it._

 _After walking for quite a long distance I finally understood where we were going. We were headed for the far side of the 44_ _th_ _floor. At some point in the 44_ _th_ _floor the climate changes and you enter a jungle of sorts. No one ever goes there because of the lack of monsters and how easy it is to get lost._

 _I was now sure that we were going to their hideout. I wondered if it was really okay to bring Elisa along but as I thought about it a bush nearby rustled and I noticed that I had lost our targets._

 _I pulled out my sword as quietly as I could and Elisa did the same. I approached the bush while cursing at myself for screwing this up. I raised my sword and brought it down on top of the bush with all my power only to find that there was no one there . I then looked around and saw the two people I didn't want to see down presumably from having dodged my swing._

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." Said Kirito as he and Asuna got up.

"I am following a target. What about you?"

"Same here."

"Why? What did they do to you?"

"They were following us and tried to kill us so I decided to do the same to them. Except the killing part."

"Seems we're here for the same reasons more or less."

"So where are your targets?"

"I lost them."

"Us too and we've been wandering this bloody jungle for almost an hour now."

"Okay, then follow me cause I think I know where they are."

"Shouldn't we leave before you get lost as well."

"Fear not, I happen to have an excellent sense of direction." _I then noticed that Asuna and Elisa were happily conversing while me and Kirito were talking. After getting their attention I looked around and saw a lot of plants obstructing the view from where I last saw our target. I moved to take a closer look and everybody curiously followed me. After getting through the plants I saw something I would rather not have to deal with._

 _Ten to twenty angry-looking with swords drawn players. Instinct and experience told me that they meant business and not the good kind of business that ends in a deal but rather the bloody kind of business. After staring at each other for a few sort seconds I spoke._

"Hello there fellows. We were just leaving so..." _We all did a few steps back but the enemy closest to me swung his longsword but I blocked it and shouted with all my might._

"RUN!" 


	17. Chapter 17:Keep Running

Chapter 17

44th floor, 27th March 2024

 _At the sound of my scream everyone in our group run to the opposite direction and our enemy eagerly pursued. I didn't dare to look behind as I pulled Elisa away further into the jungle but I knew that they were following us. My gut told me to run. Or now that I think about it maybe it was the war cries of our pursues. You have no idea how much noise twenty angry guys can make._

 _I felt like a thief being chased out of a shop by a mob of angry pedestrians with torches and pikes. But on the bright side it served as a great motivator to keep running and that is what we needed._

 _When I finally turned my head to look behind me as the noise had quieted down a bit but not much I was greeted by a guy in all black with a sword in hand that was coming dangerously close to Elisa. I looked in front of me to find Asuna and Kirito running like hell._

 _I pull out my sword and throw Elisa in front of me. Thankfully she keeps her balance but turns to look at me with a surprised look._

"KEEP BLOODY RUNNING!" _I said in a commanding voice I haven't used in a long time._

 _Fortunately she does as I said and keeps on running. I face my pursuer and as he raises his sword I parry to the left only to hit a tree. I avoided his swing but he readies himself again. I decide to preamp his attack with one of my one. I then slash diagonically at his shoulder and manage to disrupt his balance at which point he falls on his back, sword on the ground._

 _It appears as though he rushed ahead of his friends but now they too are catching up. I then try to run away but notice that two of them are too fast and are rapidly catching up with me. I keep running and when I sense their swords almost touching my back I turn around using the momentum for a mighty slash. They easily avoid it and start to raise their swords to kill me._

 _Counter right, counter left, parry right, parry left. We keep fencing like that for a few seconds but I see an opening and I take it. I kick the guy to my left and he hits a tree that stops his fall. As for the guy to my right, he seems a bit slow and tired so I do multiple thrusting attacks and he too loses his balance and at that moment I thrust my sword through his heart and immediately pull it out._

 _The other guy rejoins the fight but I see that I don't have much time as enemies rush beside me to find Elisa, Asuna and Kirito. I cannot allow that._

 _He thrusts his sword at me but I slide my sword along his ,close the distance and with one move I slash his belly open. Having no time to waste I run to my companions' direction as fast as I can which is pretty damn fast._

 _I rush past enemies and some swing at me without much success while others don't even notice me as they're completely focused on the chase. I follow along and while I cannot see my companions I blindly run along._

 _The area looks exactly the same from ten minutes ago and I am pretty sure that we're lost._

 _A shout startles me as it is repeated by my ,now stopped, enemies who are still unaware that they are supposed to chase me as well._

"We lost them! Damnit!"

 _I decided that the best course of action was to sneak away while they are confused and that's what I tried to do but sadly to no avail._

"Hey aren't you..." _While cursing at my bad luck I start running to the east or at least I think it's the east who knows in this damned jungle._

 _A few pursue but not many. They must be tired from all the running. I am tired as well but certainly not enough to stop me. In a good day I could run like this for hours and today happened to be a great day which might have something to do with me having sex._

 _I run like crazy and notice that only three remain for the pursue. I decide to fight them rather than risking getting lost more so than I am already._

 _They seem surprised for a second but quickly regain their composure. They look at each other and together they charge me. I duck the first one's slash and roll in front of the second guy and pierce him through the crotch. He staggers and falls._

 _The third guy raises his double edged battle axe and brings it down in front of me. I could feel the axe touch my nose but so far I am okay. Because I fell back to avoid the axe I am now directly in front of the first guy who has turned around to face me. He thrusts his short sword and pierces my left rib area._

 _I turned with the sword still on my back and time seems to stop for a minute as I look at him with a very angry and terrifying face. He tries to fall back but I slash at his face and make contact with his mouth._

 _I turn around again and see the other two guys ready to attack but is seems that my expression startled them as they hesitate for a moment long enough for me to grab the spear the fourth guy had pointing at me. I pull the spear towards me and the guy follows still a bit shocked. I take the chance and drive my sword through his stomach. After that I come closer to him and whisper in his ear._

"You shouldn't have fucked with me. And you should have never pissed me off."

 _I push him away and pull my sword out in the process. The last guy seems to hesitate a bit so I give him a few encouragement words if you will._

"That all you have you ugly bastard. You remind me of Quasimodo, no wonder you live out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You asshole!" _He says as he charges. When someone is angry they are bound to make mistakes as this guy just demonstrates. He put his axe on his left side to gain momentum for a big slashing attack but the problem is that I already know what he is going to do so I preamp his attack with a quick but lethal thrust to the neck. He quickly and silently falls to the ground._

 _I quickly turn around and leave hoping that I finally escaped. As I run I leave behind me four unconscious or dead bodies, which one I have no idea and nor do I have the time to find out._

 _I run for what seemed like an eternity but was most likely only a few minutes. I stopped and decided to rest under a tree that looks exactly like any other tree. No wonder everyone that went here got lost, everything was exactly the same everywhere you went._

 _As I continued walking towards a random direction, my thoughts raced. Maybe they got caught, maybe Elisa is dead, God only knows for sure._

 _Part of my job back in reality was assuming the worst in any possible situation and preparing for it just in case but how does someone prepare for something like that. I have lost friends in the past but I could not go through what I went through when Izumi died. I just couldn't. The thought of it made my chest hurt like I was shot and then I realized that I didn't remember pulling the sword out of my back but I apparently did as I double checked my back._

 _The sun was setting and I was nowhere near getting out of this jungle. My only hope was that my companions made it out. I put that all out of my mind and focused on surviving which is quite easy for someone like me especially now that I don't have to deal with mosquitos and diseases striking when I least expect it. Camping for the night was not an option as my top priority was to find Elisa, besides how could I sleep knowing that my girlfriend may be dead._

 _'Girlfriend'. That's the first I have ever called her that. It does have a nice ring to it. It was nice to know that Elisa didn't know who I was in real life, it made calling her my girlfriend that much more special because it meant that she loved me for who I am and not for my money. That's the problem with having a lot of money. You don't know when someone truly loves you but SAO solved that problem for me._

 _That's also what attracted me to Izumi. The fact that she didn't talk about money and hardly ever asked for something despite me being as persistent as I was. But with Izumi I never felt entirely connected with her, even when we were sleeping together because she didn't know where I made that money. I was scared she would leave and I never told her but maybe things would be different with Elisa. Maybe after all of this was over I could tell her._

 _The thought crossed my mind but my rational side dismissed it as optimistic bullshit and the more I thought about it the more it made sense. If she knew she'd think that I was some kind of sociopath and even if she accepted it and stayed beside me I would have unintentionally put her in danger._

 _Being alone made think of a lot of stuff. Our relationship could never work in real life because unlike what romantic comedies think love doesn't conquer all. Bullets conquer all and that is an undeniable fact._

 _Maybe with a lot of effort from both of us it could succeed but it seemed unlikely. I traveled a lot, dealt with a lot of women but I was never unfaithful and drank a lot while travelling and at home. There was also the fact that I could die at any moment._

 _My mind drew a blank. Then an interesting question popped in my mind. Can you end an addiction while on a coma? While I didn't really consider myself an addict as I could live without alcohol and I had proven as such multiple times but drink made it a lot easier for me so I guess in a way I was an addict._

 _As I pondered that I realized something. Why on earth am I bothering looking for a way out of this jungle when I can just teleport out of here? Oh yeah, because I needed to find Elisa. Maybe she was waiting or looking for me and unfortunately I didn't have a way to contact her. Or actually I did._

 _Our relationship status was friends so I could see where see was on the map! Brilliant, although I was a bit late to realize it. I was sure she wouldn't mind._

 _I found her on the map and realized she was following me along with Kirito and Asuna and it looked like I was intentionally running away. I quickly turned around and headed their way. We met a few minutes later._

"GIDEON!" _She said as leaped into my arms._ "I missed you so much." _I think she was crying but could not tell as she had buried her face into my chest. I spotted an embarrassed Kirito and Asuna patiently waiting._

"Calm down, alright. We were apart for only a few hours."

"But still..."

"I know. I missed you too. It's okay." _I lifted her face with my finger._ "Don't cry. I hate seeing your beautiful face sad. Here smile." _I said as I pulled her mouth into the shape of a smile. She then gently took my hands and smiled on her own. I was relieved and could not resist as I drew closer for the kiss paying no heed to Kirito and Asuna who grew more embarresed by the minute._

"Ahem." _Kirito coughed._

"Kirito-kun let them have a moment. It's so romantic." _At least Asuna supported love. Ok, that was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry, but if I was in his place I would have done the same._

"I hate to interrupt but can we leave?"

"Sure. I guess we can continue home."

"Yeah that... wait you don't mean?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Yes I do."

"You have...d-do-done it?" Asuna said obviously shocked.

"Yup." _Elisa then pinched my arm_

"Ouch."

"Don't be so casual about it. It was the most important in my life." _But unfortunately the same could not be said for me so I remained silent._ "This is the moment where you agree." She said with a menacing look on her face.

"Yeah but that would be lying and lying is bad."

"You're not a very good boyfriend are you?"

"I make up for it with my love." _I cringed from the bottom of my heart but it had to be done if I wanted to have a chance at having sex tonight. The things I do for sex._

"Alright if you say it like that then I forgive you." _She then took the initiative and moved closer but we were interrupted once again by Kirito who was understandably getting pretty annoyed._

"Alright you win. Shall we?" _I turned and said to Elisa in a sweet voice._

"Yeah. Let's go home." 


	18. Chapter 18:The Beginning of The End

Chapter 18

44th floor, 2nd August 2024

~Elisa's perspective

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a long time since I wrote in this but that can't be helped since I am busy most nights (you know what I am talking about)._

 _Maybe I should stop writing altogether but I guess old habits die hard. Well whatever it's not like anyone is going to ever read this despite what Gideon thinks. He always says that someday he is going to read it but I am not going to let that happen. I would die of embarrassment if he ever did._

 _It has been five months since Gideon and I have started dating but to my surprise not much has changed. We still spent most of our time fighting and where we live hasn't changed either. The only difference is that we sleep in the same bed and we occasionally go on dates when we have time (which is surprisingly rare)._

 _Gideon himself hasn't changed either. He is still his same old mysterious self but lately I noticed him smiling more often. That makes me really happy because it is a big improvement from when I first met him. Other than that he really hasn't changed, he is kind despite what he says, he is smart and witty and always looks out for me._

 _I have been trying to be of as much use to him as I can but it's very hard when he can do seemingly anything. He can cook something simple when necessary, he is a great fighter and I am willing to bet that if a zombie apocalypse were to happen he'd be the one to survive and die of old age. He always knows what to do and nothing seems to affect him._

 _There is one thing that concerns me about him. He is completely reckless to the point of suicidal but that itself isn't the problem because in the end he always comes out alive. No what concerns me is the fact that he seems to enjoy those hopeless situations where all the odds are against him. He is actively seeking for them and when they prove too easy he gets disappointed._

 _My first guess was that he feels better when he can take down more pkers at once but when I asked him he told me that he is a thrill seeker, that not only does he enjoy hard fights but he wishes for them. As he put it "It's my passion". When I asked him why he likes them so much he just changed the subject._

 _I don't think he is a sadist or something but I am concerned that this passion of his is going to get him killed and I can't bear the thought of that. I am always warning him but he always shrugs it off by saying that this is who he is. I am afraid he'll leave me so I never pushed the subject any further._

 _He does seem like the kind of guy that is popular with girls especially older women. Am I just super insecure or something? Besides he always tells me that he loves only me and I live for those moments._

 _But considering my previous relationship I think I have the right to be insecure. I wouldn't be able to bear if something similar were to happen but considering Gideon's character and beliefs I think it's safe to trust him._

 _I am starting to get tired of this. Of SAO, I mean. I have never been this impatient but I want Gideon to hold me in real life. I want him to kiss me, I want to hug him in bed but I can't and while I can do all those in SAO it still isn't the same knowing that it is all fake._

 _One time a few weeks back I asked him why isn't the Order helping clear the game. He then with a dead serious face explained that many members of the Order are helping as part of their respected guilds but our job is to look out for the rest of the players and to protect them from themselves as he put it._

 _Honestly how can some people kill and have no care in the world about their victims. It's really frustrating that those kind people exist but that makes sending them to jail that much more satisfying. At least Gideon would never do something like that._

 _Well that's it for today although I have no idea when I'll be able to write again. Maybe SAO is the place to stop with this childish habit._

~Gideon's perspective

33rd floor, 3rd August 2024

"Thank you once again." _Me and Elisa were just seeing a player we had helped against pkers off. It wasn't a particularly tough fight but these attacks have become a lot more common in the last months especially those from Laughing Coffin and they are usually the deadliest._

"Oh don't mention it." _Said Elisa with her usual warm smile now hidden under a sheet of pink cloth to hide her identity clearly one of my latest efforts into keeping her safe._

 _The player run off to the closest town while we dealt with the pkers. After that we also decided to head back to 44_ _th_ _floor._

"I've been meaning to ask you for some time now. How do you feel when someone thanks you so earnestly? In many ways you're like a doctor who just saved a patient's life." Said Elisa while intently looking at Gideon's face.

"I can't say I feel anything in particular. Sure it's nice and all but really I should be the one thanking him."

"Why?"

"Because by being so defenseless he lured out those pkers for us to imprison. The perfect bait, wouldn't you agree?"

"That sounded a bit heartless."

"It isn't when you consider that the whole point is to save the bait."

"Yeah that sounds a bit better."

"How do YOU feel when someone thanks you?"

"I feel amazing, like having ice cream in a hot day. It's so motivating to receive those words and it just keeps you going. I can see how you were able to do this for so long." _Well I do it for the thrill mostly and for something else as well but whatever._

"Yeah I guess but I have to say that you truly are a kind person. Maybe overly kind."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one. I am willing to bet that if you saw a stray cat one day you'd just immediately take her in without even thinking."

"…"

"I hit bullseye, didn't I?"

"Sh-She was just so cute and seemed so lonely and afraid that I-I couldn't resist." _I wholeheartedly laughed my ass off at that cute response._

"*Laughs*…. I have no idea how you survived for so long in SAO."

"Well you don't have to be so humble."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"If it weren't for you neither Phoenixia nor I would have survived."

"I-I guess."

"You're blushing!" _She started laughing and while a bit frustrated and I still laughed along._

 _We spent the rest of the trip home talking and laughing like that._

 _When we returned to the all familiar town we were immediately set upon by a KoB member. An awful start to an adventure._

 _The guy, an ugly fellow with long black pony-tailed hair and wrinkles in his face that made him look older than he was, approached us. He wore the standard KoB uniform and it somehow suited him._

"You Gideon?" _He said with a serious face although I can't imagine him ever smiling._

"I am probably going to regret this but yes. And you are?" _I said as I gently put my hand on top my sword despite being in a town._

"My name is Kuradeel. Follow me." _I laughed internally at his complete disregard of our wishes._

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine." _I said without hesitation much at Elisa's surprise._

"What are you doing? We don't even know him."

"I know enough."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know you are confident with your abilities judging from your stance, I know you are prideful by the way you puff out your chest and I also know that this is not something you agreed upon but you're also not willing to take no as an answer judging from your scornful expression which means that you are not going to attack us but instead wish to speak to us. There is also the fact that this a town and you can't attack us even if you wanted, so if you WERE hostile you would have approached outside of the town not inside."

"Then let's move on." _He said as he started walking towards a small café run by an NPC renowned for its awful coffee._

 _Elisa tugged my sleeve as we were walking and looked at me with a troubled look._

"Are you sure about this?" _She whispered in my ear._

Yes, don't worry. Everything will be fine. And even if we get in trouble I'll protect you."

 _We arrived at the front and were about to enter when Kuradeel stopped Elisa._

"Not her. Only you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if she can be trusted."

"She's with me." _I said as I stepped forward and looked in his eyes. We were about the same height but I am far more experienced in this game than him and I am not talking about SAO. We stared in the other's eyes trying to intimidate each other until finally he gave up._

 _We all entered the café and as expected it was empty save for one table at the far back of the building. In said table was sitting, unfortunately, Asuna who when she saw us got up and with a smile greeted us and bought drinks._

 _Kuradeel sat near the front door presumably to not allow anyone to enter. This was getting more interesting by the minute._

"You've met Kuradeel, right?" _She said as she noticed me looking at him._

"Yes, he's a charming fellow."

"I know he can be a bit annoying at times but he is a good man."

"Who is he?"

"He is my bodyguard."

"I didn't think you required a bodyguard."

"I don't but rules are rules." _We all took a sip for our drinks._

"So, Asuna, what's this all about? This little visit can't possibly mean anything good for us."

"Oh no it's very good for you."

"How so?" _Asuna took a deep breath as if preparing herself for a speech._

"Ahem. As I am sure you already know the Laughing Coffin have already killed hundreds of players and their activities have only increased in the last few months."

"And we are doing everything we can do stop them."

"I know but we both know that it is not enough to put ten of them in prison in a single month."

"If you have a better idea, please share it with us."

"Gideon! Don't be rude." Said Elisa.

"It's alright. As a matter of fact I do." _Asuna's little sentence woke me up like an alarm. She took another deep breath and continued._

"I am sure you remember the people that followed and tried to kill us."

"I nearly forgot about that." _I said. And no I was not being sarcastic, a fact recognized by Elisa._

"How could you forget?"

"Well since they stopped following us and we stopped investigating I also decided to let it go."

"Regardless we caught one of the perpetrators and he revealed that those men were from the Laughing Coffin. He also revealed their hideout."

"Did he reveal who had infiltrated KoB?"

"No, he said he had no knowledge of such a person. That's why we are taking precautions to insure that what I am about to propose remains a secret. Anyway, I am here because the Clearers have decided to form a coalition of about fifty of our best players to assault and destroy the Laughing Coffin guild that has killed so many over the years once and for all and we want you to be part of this just crusade."

"...Have you been practicing that speech?"

"Yeah a bit. Did I rush it?" _All strength left her body as she must have been pretty nervous. I mean I was not the most approachable person ever so she must have thought I'd just shut her down._

"No it was good, I liked it. The crusade thing was a good choice of words considering."

"So you're going to help us?"

"Last time I checked the Laughing Coffin had about two hundred members..."

"Two hundred and thirteen to be precise." Interrupted Asuna.

"Whatever the actual number may be, you intend to attack a force four times larger than your own."

"It is almost a given that not all the members will be at the headquarters when we attack."

"But you're attacking a force far superior than your own, correct?"

"Yeah and that's why we need the best of the best to succeed."

"This is beginning to sound like a suicide mission... I like it."

"So you're in?"

"No no, WE are in." _I said as I looked to Elisa. Then with a smile on her face Asuna got up bowed and we followed suit._

"I am looking forward to working with you!"


End file.
